Troje bohaterów - jedna historia cz I
by nayakri
Summary: AU. Alex, Naomi i Nero Hawke to rodzeństwo, które przez prawie całe swoje dzieciństwo mieszkało w Lothering. Ich życie było nawet całkiem spokojne, jak na rodzinę apostatów... Może z małymi wyjątkami. Cz. I - Lothering. Plus wstęp opisujący cały fanfick. Dokładne informacje znajdziecie w środku.
1. Chapter 1

WSTĘP ZAWIERA INFORMACJE NA TEMAT FANFICKA, UŁATWIA CZYTANIE OPOWIADANIA, ALE NIE TRZEBA GO CZYTAĆ, JEŚLI NIE MA SIĘ OCHOTY.

Jest to AU. Bethany i Carver zostali tu zastąpieni i nie występują, zaś Malcolm Hawke nie zginął z powodu choroby. Cały fanfick będzie się dzielić na części: I - Lothering (posiadający bardzo krótkie rozdziały i opowiadający co nieco o życiu rodzeństwa w wiosce i ucieczce przed Plagą), II - Kirkwall (zawierający akcję z pierwszego aktu z gry), III - Szlachcic (zawierający akcję z drugiego aktu z gry), IV - Zdrada (zawierający ostatni akt) oraz Epilog (opowiadający co nieco o tym, co się stało z bohaterami). Wydarzenia z gry i zadania mogą być zmieniane mniej lub więcej, będzie też bardzo dużo moich własnych wątków.

Fanfick ma troje głównych bohaterów: Alexa, Naomi i Nero, rodzeństwo Hawke. Opowiada on o ich przygodach i o tym, jak rodzina powoli rozpadała się. Każde z nich posiada dar magii, ale tylko Naomi się na nim koncentruje. Alex przychyla się bardziej ku wojownikowi, walcząc swoim mieczem, zaś Nero bez problemu radzi sobie z łukiem.

Szczegółowe informacje:

 **Alex [Alexander] Hawke**

*wygląd: włosy – kruczoczarne, rozwiane, do połowy szyi ; oczy – jasnoniebieskie ; lekki zarost ; wysoki

*broń: normalnie – miecz ; czasami – kostur

*ubranie: skórzana kamizelka; biała koszula z szerokimi rękawami; ciemne spodnie; skórzane buty; podwójny pasek; rękawice bez palców ze stalowymi, cienkimi płytkami, zakrywające połowę przedramion

*specjalizacje: Mag Mocy ; Szermierz ; Obrońca

*wiek po roku pracy w Kirkwall: 21 lat

 **Naomi Hawke**

*wygląd: włosy – czarne, falowane, do połowy pleców ; oczy – duże, ciemnoniebieskie ; bardzo szczupła ; przeciętny wzrost (nieco niższa od Izabeli)

*broń: kostur

*ubranie: długa czarna koszula do kolan, od pasa w dół rozcięta po prawej stronie, pod szyją wiązana rzemykiem; granatowe „spodenki" zakrywające uda; futrzane buty zakrywające prawie całe łydki; szeroka, granatowa szarfa, owinięta wokół talii

*specjalizacje: Mag Przywołań ; Mag Żywiołów ; Magia Pierwotna

*wiek po roku pracy w Kirkwall: 20 lat

 **Nero Hawke** [w „Nero" „e" czytaj jak coś pomiędzy „e" i „i"]

*wygląd: włosy – kruczoczarne, proste, do podbródka ; oczy – duże, błękitne ; brak zarostu ; niski (tego samego wzrostu co Fenris)

*broń: normalnie – łuk ; czasami – kostur/sztylet

*ubranie: granatowa koszula, od piersi po szyję wiązana rzemykiem, z rozpiętym kołnierzem zakrywającym całą szyję oprócz przodu; czarne spodnie; cienki pasek, skórzane buty z klamerkami na samej górze

*specjalizacje: Snajper ; Złodziej ; Uzdrowiciel Dusz (w małym stopniu)

*wiek po roku pracy w Kirkwall: 17 lat

Wygląd i ubiór postaci może się zmieniać wraz z rozwojem fabuły. W pierwszej części [Lothering], do czasu Plagi będą oni nosić różnorakie ubrania i różnie wyglądać, przykładowo Naomi do 13 roku życia będzie mieć bardzo krótkie włosy. Nie będę opisywać tych zmian, ponieważ mogłoby to wprowadzić za duży zamęt. Pozostawiam większość detali dla wyobraźni czytelników. Dziękuję.

Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest w miarę jasne jak na początek. Proszę o bezlitosną krytykę i z chęcią rozważę czyjeś pomysły. Mam nadzieję, że fanfick przypadnie wam do gustu.

 **I. Lothering**

 **1\. Rodzina Hawke**

Alex – 10, Naomi – 9, Nero – 6.

Malcolm spojrzał na powieszonego mężczyznę z odrazą. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, ile kłopotów przysporzy mu trzymanie swoich dzieci z dala od tego miejsca. Miał nadzieję, że pozbędą się trupa jak najszybciej, najlepiej już w tym tygodniu. Albo nawet szybciej. Lothering było małą wioską, nie potrzebowali śmierdzących zwłok, wiszących nad ich nosami przez tydzień, żeby zrozumieć przestrogę.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Malcolma, gdy tylko przekroczył próg swojego domu, został zaatakowany przez dwójkę dzieciaków, które prawie zwaliły go z nóg, wieszając się na jego szyi. Tego dnia chciał pozostać poważnym, ale widząc szczęśliwe twarzyczki Alexa i Naomi, nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego się na jego twarz uśmiechu. Przygarnął je do siebie i uściskał.

-Przeczytasz nam dzisiaj jeszcze jeden rozdział? Prooosimy? -dziewczynka popatrzyła swoimi dużymi oczętami na ojca, zaciskając rączki na jego karku. Malcolm wiedział, że chodzi jej o książkę z bajkami, którą zaczął im czytać każdego poranka kilka tygodni temu.

-Może. -pogłaskał Alexa po głowie- A przeczytaliście już ten fragment, który wam podałem?

-Tato! -jęknął chłopiec.

-Czyli nie. -westchnął mężczyzna- No dobrze, zrobimy to tak: razem przeczytamy ten fragment, trochę poćwiczymy, a potem wyłudzimy od waszej mamy trochę gorącego mleka i poczytamy sobie. Co wy na to?

-Tak!

Malcolm pozwolił, aby dzieci zaciągnęły go za ręce do głównego pokoju, gdzie na stole już leżała księga o podstawach magii, którą otaczały puste kartki papieru, pióra i kałamarze pełne atramentu. Leandra siedziała na jednym z dwóch foteli przy ogniu, robiąc gruby, czerwony szalik. Nero, mały chłopiec, siedział na dywaniku w kącie, zmagając się z kuferkiem. Malcolm wolał mu kupić parę zamykanych pojemników i pozwolić mu się nimi bawić, niż ryzykować, że maluch pootwiera wszystkie zamki w domu.

Usiadł na krześle między Naomi i Alexem i przysunął do siebie księgę. Papiery nie miały na sobie ani śladu, który świadczyłby o tym, że ktoś coś z nimi robił. Malcolm cicho westchnął.

-Gdzie skończyliście?

Alex leniwie pokazał mu początek akapitu. Mężczyzna pokręcił jeszcze głową, ale po chwili zaczął głośno czytać, co jakiś czas przerywając i podając dzieciom najważniejsze fakty do zanotowania. Nero był jeszcze zbyt młody do tak intensywnej nauki, ale jeszcze rok, dwa i będzie siedział razem ze swoim rodzeństwem i się uczył. Malcolm pamiętał, jak każde z jego dzieci ujawniało swoje zdolności.

Alex i Naomi odkryli je razem, kiedy mieli odpowiedni lat. Chłopiec był wtedy zły, bo jego ulubione ubranie zostało umyte i, chcąc przyspieszyć proces suszenia, przypadkowo podpalił pranie. Dziewczynka, bojąc się o matkę, zamroziła je. Nero, za to, odkrył swój dar zaledwie rok temu, rozsadzając malutką błyskawicą wyjątkowo uparty zamek.

-Zobaczmy, ile zapamiętaliście. -powiedział Malcolm, kiedy skończył czytać fragment. Zabrał księgę i notatki swoich pociech, a potem przeniósł się z tym dobytkiem na wolny fotel, pozwalając dzieciom w spokoju napisać to, co pamiętają.

-Zakon znowu przysłał prośbę o datek. -powiedziała Leandra, odkładając niedokończony szalik na kolana.

-Ile chcą tym razem?

-25 srebrników.

-Czemu aż tyle?

-Podobno na remont traktu.

Malcolm potrząsnął głową.

-Raczej na pokrycie kosztów egzekucji. -przeczesał dłonią włosy- Damy im 30, niech się cieszą. To odwróci od nas wzrok templariuszy.

Leandra zamrugała, zaskoczona.

-Czemu tak dużo?

-Nie martw się, z ostatniej sprzedaży leków zarobiłem około suwerena. Stać nas na taki wydatek.

-Kupiec wróci?

Malcolm wzruszył ramionami.

-Podobno chce zawrzeć ze mną jakąś długotrwałą umowę, ale jak dla mnie, to była tylko wymówka, żeby zapłacić jak najmniej. -skrzyżował ręce- Pożyjemy, zobaczymy.

Leandra spojrzała w ogień.

-Zdjęli już... tamtego mężczyznę?

-Nie. -westchnął Malcolm- Ma podobno wisieć jeszcze przez parę dni. Jako przestroga.

-Możemy go zobaczyć?! -Alex złapał ojca za nadgarstki- Proszę, proszę, proszę!

Naomi stanęła tuż za bratem. Malcolm potrząsnął głową.

-To nie jest widok dla dzieci.

-No ale...

-To nie podlega dyskusji, Alex. A teraz pokażcie, co tam napisaliście...


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Uciekinier**

Alex – 13, Naomi – 12, Nero – 9 + Anders – 16

Naomi spokojnie spacerowała między drzewami, zbierając owoce do koszyka. Okolice Lothering były naprawdę piękne jesienią, a jeśli nie oddalała się zbytnio od wioski, nie miała szans na spotkanie dzikich zwierząt. No i było pełno owoców i grzybów, czasami nawet jadalnych ziół. Poza tym uwielbiała powietrze w lesie... było takie czyste. I było spokojnie.

Tym razem napotkała jednak coś zupełnie niespodziewanego. Na krzaku jeżyn znalazła skrawek niebieskiej tkaniny, a w błocie natrafiła na ślady czyichś butów. Wahała się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie podążyła tym tropem. Po zaledwie minucie marszu dostrzegła, że jakiś chłopak w podartej szacie opiera się o drzewo, dysząc. Wyglądał tak, jakby był bliski płaczu. Przełknęła z trudem ślinę i, zaciskając mocno palce na rączce koszyczka, podeszła bliżej.

-Halo?

Chłopak podskoczył i szybko się odwrócił. Spojrzał na nią najpierw wrogo, potem ze zdziwieniem, a na końcu z ulgą. Oparł się znowu o drzewo, ale tym razem plecami.

-A ty to kto?

-A ty? -odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Naomi. Chłopak skrzyżował ręce.

-Dlaczego miałbym ci powiedzieć?

-A dlaczego ja miałabym?

Przez chwilę się w nią wpatrywał, a potem parsknął śmiechem.

-Możesz mówić mi Anders.

-Naomi. -odwdzięczyła się dziewczynka- Uciekłeś z domu?

Anders zamrugał, a potem zmarszczył czoło.

-Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

Naomi spuściła wzrok, zawstydzona.

-No bo... tata mówił, że niektórzy uciekają z domu. A ciebie nigdy tutaj nie widziałam.

Anders przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, a w końcu po prostu prychnął.

-Można tak powiedzieć. Uciekłem z domu. -westchnął- Karty na stół, zgubiłem się. Gdzie ja w ogóle jestem?

-Lothering.

-A gdzie to jest?

-... w Fereldenie?

Anders westchnął ciężko.

-A to zaskakujące... Jak daleko stąd do Jeziora Kalenhad?

Naomi zamrugała, słysząc to pytanie. Zamyśliła się, z trudem przypominając sobie mapę, którą pokazywał jej Malcolm.

-Hm... Chyba... dzień drogi, jeśli ma się dobrego konia, kilka, jeśli jest się pieszo... Dlaczego idziesz aż nad Jezioro Kalenhad?

-Nie idę tam, wręcz przeciwnie. Chcę się stamtąd wynieść. -wziął głęboki wdech- Macie w Lothering jakieś ruiny?

-Ruiny? Po co ci ruiny?

Anders rozejrzał się, przedłużając na chwilę ciszę.

-No wiesz... Muszę się gdzieś przespać.

-Dlaczego nie w gospodzie?

-Tak, wspaniały pomysł! Ja w podartych szatach i bez grosza przy duszy wynajmę pokój w gospodzie! Czemu nie? -prychnął- Jeszcze tego mi brakuje, żeby sprowadzili templariuszy.

Naomi ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze do płuc.

-Templariuszy?... Jesteś magiem!

Anders wzniósł oczy ku niebu, a potem zrobił... bardzo dziwną minę.

-Buu!

Naomi zaśmiała się.

-Alex bywa groźniejszy! -doskoczyła do niego- Mieszkałeś w Kręgu? Jak tam jest? Udało ci się uciec? Jak? To możliwe? Jacy są templariusze? Naprawdę są tacy surowi? Naprawdę nosicie tam tylko szaty i nic więcej? Macie jakąkolwiek prywatność? Jacy są nauczyciele? Jak się tam uczycie? Macie dużo książę? Możecie mieć zwierzątka? Jaki jest Pierwszy Zaklinacz? Umiesz jakieś fajne zaklęcia? Nauczysz mnie paru?

Anders nie odpowiedział, gapiąc się na Naomi, jakby była inkarnacją Andrasty. Dziewczynka uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha, zarumieniona, jej oczy błyszczały radośnie. Po jakiejś minucie względnej ciszy, sięgnęła w głąb koszyka i wyciągnęła z niego czerwone jabłko.

-Głodny? -zaproponowała mu owoc.

-Nie boisz się mnie? -wydukał, przyjmując jabłko. Naomi zaśmiała się, siadając na pobliskim głazie. Anders po chwili dołączył do niej, łapczywie wgryzając się w owoc.

-Dlaczego miałabym się ciebie bać?

Mag wzruszył ramionami.

-Kiedy ludzie dowiadują się kim jestem, to albo ode mnie uciekają, albo próbują nabić mnie na widły... albo spalić na stosie.

-Nie wyglądasz aż tak groźnie. -Naomi przyjrzała się mu dokładniej- Ale mógłbyś poszukać sobie nowe ubranie. Jeszcze trochę i zaczniesz przypominać stracha na wróble.

-Strachy na wróble bywają naprawdę urocze. Twierdzisz, że jestem uroczy?

-Jesteś dziwny.

-Dziwny i uroczy. -uśmiechnął się, rzucają ogryzek w krzaki.

-Odpowiesz teraz na moje pytania? Proszę!

Anders podrapał się po głowie, spoglądając na Naomi.

-Może... Masz w tym koszyczku coś dobrego? -zerknął do środka. Dziewczynka z uśmiechem wręczyła mu garść słodkich śliwek, które pochłonął w mgnieniu oka, a na deser dostał jeszcze jedno jabłko, tym razem zielone- To jakie były te pytania? -zapytał, kiedy kolejny ogryzek wylądował w krzakach.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Nowy dom?**

-Ładny młyn. Bardzo... naturalny. Dużo roślinności.

-Teraz jest nowy, bliżej wioski. Z tego nikt już nie korzysta. -wyjaśniła Naomi- Rzadko ktoś tu przychodzi, więc będziesz tu bezpieczny.

Anders wszedł do środka, rozglądając się, a dziewczynka cicho za nim podążała, trzymając blisko siebie nieco opustoszały koszyczek.

-I tak zostanę tu tylko parę dni. -powiedział- Nie będę martwić tutejszych staruszek, jeszcze jakaś dostanie zawał, widząc takiego uroczego stracha na wróble.

-Prędzej załamią ręce, widząc stan twojego ubrania. -zachichotała Naomi. Anders westchnął teatralnie, poprawiając podarty, brudny rękaw szaty.

-Dzięki za pomoc. I za jedzenie. Sądzę, że od tej pory sobie poradzę.

Spojrzał na dziewczynkę wyczekująco, ale ta nie ruszyła się z miejsca nawet na krok. Milczenie przedłużało się o kolejne minuty, kiedy tak mierzyli się wzrokiem. Ostatecznie jednak Naomi przegrała i spuściła głowę.

-Obiecałeś, że nauczysz mnie jakiegoś fajnego zaklęcia.

-Co? Wcale nic nie obiecywałem! -westchnął- Poza tym to niewykonalne. Nie jesteś magiem. Przykro mi. Mogę ci pokazać parę sztuczek, jeśli chcesz.

Naomi przez chwilę wyglądała na zawiedzioną, ale ostatecznie pokiwała ochoczo głową.

-No dobra, cofnij się troszkę... o, tyle wystarczy. -odsunął ją na odpowiednią odległość- A teraz patrz i podziwiaj mistrza Andersa w akcji!

Przewróciła oczami, kiedy mag szykował się do rzucenia zaklęcia. Była pewna, że większość to tylko przedstawienie, o ile nie chciał rzucić jakiegoś naprawdę superpotężnego czaru. Kiedy już wykonał swoje akrobatyczne ruchy, między jego dłoniami pojawił się błękitny ognik, który uformował w kształt skowronka.

-Śliczny. -stwierdziła- Ale po co tyle zachodu?

-Zachodu? -brew Andersa uniosła się.

-No... tyle tych ruchów i w ogóle. To proste zaklęcie.

Skrzyżował ręce, a ognik zawisł nad jego ramieniem, poruszając skrzydełkami, choć wcale tego nie potrzebował.

-Och? Doprawdy? No to może ty pokażesz mi jak, to powinno się robić, panno przemądrzała? W przeciwnym wypadku poproszę o kolejne jabłuszko, żeby wynagrodzić moje straty moralne.

Naomi mimowolnie zachichotała, a potem, zgodnie ze wszystkimi nakazami i zakazami Malcolma, wykonała szybki ruch, tworząc granatowego ognika. Nie zmusiła go do przyjęcia jakiegoś kształtu, bo sam w sobie wyglądał już jak gwiazdka ściągnięta z nocnego nieba. Oczy Andersa były bliskie wypadnięcia.

-Jesteś... jesteś... apostatką?!

Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami, rozpraszając zaklęcie i pozwalając ognikowi wrócić do Pustki, skąd został przywołany. Anders potrząsnął głową.

-Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś?

-Nie pytałeś. -uśmiechnęła się- A poza tym nadal nic ci nie powiedziałam. Takich informacji nie zdradza się nieznajomym. Skąd wiesz, że to nie była tylko jarmarczna sztuczka?

-Jestem magiem, znam się na rzeczy.

Naomi zaśmiała się.

-O tak! Wielki mistrz Anders. -westchnęła- Wiesz... chyba powinnam już wracać do domu, mama będzie się martwić. -rozpromieniła się- Mogę przynieść ci trochę jedzenia! Co ty na to?

-Nie odmówię! -uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Postaram się jak najszybciej! I... um... uważaj na siebie. Mam jeszcze parę pytań.

Przewrócił oczami.

-Cóż za wygłodniałe wiedzy dziecko... Czym oni was karmią, że jesteście tacy ciekawscy?

Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami.

-Głównie mlekiem, owsianką, od czasu do czasu mięsem... no i dużo warzyw. I owoców. Zdrowa dieta, spróbuj kiedyś.

Anders wzdrygnął się, wysuwając język z ust.

-Ble! To mi przypomina ten ohydny kleik z Kręgu, który musieliśmy zjadać i rano, i wieczorem. I Stwórca mi świadkiem, jestem pewien, że kucharz pluł do niego. Dobrze, że Irving go wyrzucił.

-Widzisz? Jest tyle rzeczy, których mi nie powiedziałeś!

-Może ci opowiem o tej idiotycznej bieliźnie, którą kazali nam nosić? -zaproponował Anders i zaśmiał się, kiedy Naomi się skrzywiła- Nie? Nie jesteś jeszcze chyba w odpowiednim wieku. Ale nie martw się! Uwielbienie do bielizny przyjdzie ci z czasem.

Dziewczynka cofnęła się o krok.

-Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś... trochę... zwariowany?

Anders zamyślił się.

-Hm... Mówili o mnie dużo rzeczy... Głównie to, jaki to jestem przystojny, utalentowany, wspaniały, romantyczny, mądry... a może i było coś o zwariowanym? Ciężko stwierdzić, tyle tego było! Bycie jednym z najlepszych w Kręgu nie jest takie proste.

-Tak... Mogę to sobie wyobrazić. -Naomi westchnęła, a po szybkim pożegnaniu się, ruszyła w stronę swojego domu. Nie był on tak daleko, jak na początku przypuszczała, spacer nie zajął jej nawet dziesięciu minut. Jeszcze zanim dotknęła klamki, drzwi otwarły się z hukiem i Leandra wciągnęła ją do środka. Wyglądała na przestraszoną.

-Naomi! Gdzieś ty była?! Zaczynałam się martwić!

-Przepraszam, mamo. Nie mogłam znaleźć... owoców. -skłamała szybko dziewczynka, pokazując prawie pusty koszyczek- Mogę spróbować po obiedzie?

Leandra przewróciła oczami.

-Może lepiej zostań dzisiaj w domu? -poprosiła, ściągając ciepłe ubranie z córki- Jest dość zimno. Nie chcę, żebyś się przeziębiła.

-Nic mi nie będzie! -zapewniła ją Naomi- Mam przecież szalik...

-Tak, tak. -przerwała jej Leandra- Ale najpierw napijesz się czegoś gorącego, zjesz coś ciepłego, przebierzesz się w suche ubrania i spędzisz z rodzeństwem trochę czasu.

Dziewczynka westchnęła.

-Dobrze, mamo.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Brzoskwinka, kłamstwa i posiłek**

Naomi nie mogła się powstrzymać przed wzdychaniem. Spędzanie czasu z jej rodzeństwem mogło oznaczać wiele rzeczy: zabawę, naukę, spacery, itd. Zwykle to jej nie przeszkadzało, lubiła swoich braci, ale tym razem chciała już wracać do Andersa i wyciągnąć z niego więcej informacji o Kręgu. Malcolm nigdy nie mówił o nim zbyt dużo.

-Jeszcze tydzień i Brzoskwinka będzie moja. Zobaczycie. -przechwalał się Alex. Siedzieli w pokoju, który dzielili w trójkę. Każde miał osobne łóżko: Alex i Naomi naprzeciwko siebie pod ścianami, Nero pod oknem.

-O ile masz na myśli kolejnego siniaka na policzku. -dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Alex zazgrzytał zębami.

-Nieprawda! O, popatrz! Nero się ze mną zgadza!

Chłopiec zamrugał ogromnymi, nawet jak na jego wiek, oczami, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, żeby nie urazić żadnego z rodzeństwa.

-Ja... Sądzę, że ci się uda, bracie.

Naomi westchnęła i przewróciła oczami.

-To chociaż tym razem daj jej najpierw kwiaty, a nie próbuj ją od razu pocałować. -zaproponowała Alexowi.

-Ostatnim razem dałem jej ciastka.

-A potem spróbowałeś ją pocałować. Kobiety to nie pacynki, nie tańczą tak, jak im zagrasz, braciszku. Zabierz ją na romantyczny spacer, powiedz parę komplementów... spróbuj nie zrobić z siebie durnia.

Alex prychnął.

-Niech ci będzie. Ale mówię ci! Tym razem nie ulegnie mojemu urokowi. Jeszcze parę uśmiechów i sama do mnie przyjdzie.

-O ile Jack nie wyda się jej bardziej kuszący.

Jack był w ich wieku. Typowy osiłek i cierń w tyłku, jak mawiał Malcolm za każdym razem, kiedy Alex przychodził z siniakami po bójce ze swoim o wiele silniejszym rówieśnikiem.

-Co? Twierdzisz, że ta tępa świnia jest bardziej kusząca ode mnie?

-Z pewnością tak, kiedy nie ślini się na widok Brzoskwinki. -zachichotała Naomi- Ech, ciężko cokolwiek ci wbić do głowy, braciszku. Opiekuj się nim do wieczora, Nero.

Alex zamrugał.

-Co? A ty gdzie idziesz?

-Przejść się. Idealny dzień na spacer dla mnie. -skłamała Naomi, wychodząc z pokoju. Matkę znalazła w spiżarni, przepędzającą miotłą upartą mysz, wygłodniałą na tyle, że zamiast uciekać, na siłę próbowała dobrać się do sera. Dziewczynka złapała z najbliższą miskę i uwięziła gryzonia pod nią, rozsypując dookoła orzechy.

-Nie wiem, czy się cieszyć, czy zacząć krzyczeć. -stwierdziła Leandra, rozglądając się po usłanej orzechami podłodze.

-Idę jeszcze raz do lasu. -powiadomiła ją Naomi- Zrobisz mi coś do jedzenia? Chciałabym trochę pospacerować...

-Nie za zimno na piknik?

-To nie będzie piknik, tylko... -dziewczynka zawahała się- Jest takie przyjemne miejsce i chciałabym tam posiedzieć parę godzin.

-Co to za miejsce? -dopytywała się Leandra.

-Tajemnica, mamo. Proszę... tylko parę godzin. I ciepło się ubiorę.

Leandra ciężko westchnęła i pomasowała skronie.

-No dobrze. Ale wrócisz przed kolacją?

-Tak, mamo.

-Niech ci będzie. Może weźmiesz ze sobą braci? Ostatnio siedzą tylko w domu, przyda im się trochę świeżego powietrza.

Naomi przygryzła dolną wargę.

-Em... Może jutro? Jeszcze... to miejsce... po prostu...

Leandra uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

-Ach, kobiece tajemnice, tak? -zaśmiała się- Też takie miałam, kiedy byłam w twoim wieku.

Dziewczynka odetchnęła z ulgą dopiero wtedy, gdy wyszła z domu. Znowu była opatulona po samą szyję, a w dłoniach trzymała koszyczek. Tym razem nie był on pusty. W środku były niewielkie zapasy zrobione przez Leandrę, co gwarantowało, że były naprawdę dobre. Naomi szła szybko, zastanawiając się, co Anders może teraz porabiać. Czy w ogóle jeszcze jest w młynie... W końcu mógł ją oszukać.

W okół opuszczonego budynku panowała cisza. Wioskowi mówili, że tu straszy, ale Malcolm twierdził, że to bzdura, w końcu sam raz czy dwa to sprawdzał. Andersa zastała w środku, kopiącego siano w jeden kąt, zapewne robiąc sobie posłanie.

-To ty. -powiedział z lekkim zaskoczeniem, zerkając na nią przez ramię- Hm... czuję... kurczaka?

-Udko, parę bułek i kilka jabłek. Tylko tyle udało mi się wyłudzić od mamy bez mówienia prawdy. -powiedziała Naomi- Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy...

-Żartujesz? Przez trzy dni jadłem głównie jakieś chwasty. Zjadłbym nawet ser, który śmierdziałby jak skarpetki Alima. A uwierz mi, czuć je czasami z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. -niemalże z czcią przyjął koszyk. Usiedli na czymś, co kiedyś musiało być... w sumie nie wiadomo, co to było. Na pewno było z drewna.

-A więc jak było w Kręgu?

Wzruszył ramionami, wgryzając się w udko kurczaka.

-To więzienie. Jeśli jesteś magiem, traktują cię jak coś... coś... -rozejrzał się, szukając pomysłu- jak szczury. -wskazał na gryzonia.

-To mysz. -sprostowała Naomi.

-A co za różnica?

-Szczury są większe. I brzydsze.

Anders westchnął.

-To też nie grzeszy urodą. W każdym razie, traktują nas jak szczury.

-Nie może być tak źle. -uznała Naomi- Musisz zmyślać.

-Wcale nie zmyślam! -zaprotestował chłopak.

-Doprawdy? Obiecałeś, że mi opowiesz! -skrzyżowała ramiona- A teraz nic nie mówisz.

Anders pokręcił głową, obgryzając udko z ostatnich kawałków mięsa.

-No dobra, chcesz usłyszeć całą moją historię? -Naomi szybko pokiwała głową- To ci ją opowiem.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Opowieść Andersa**

-Urodziłem się w Anderfels. -zaczął Anders- Mój ojciec był kupcem, dość wpływowym. Chyba był bogaty, ale odkąd pamiętam mieszkaliśmy poza miastem w małej... hm, rezydencji. Trochę służby, zwierząt i tym podobne. O ile dobrze pamiętam, matka była szlachcianką, nie wiem, czemu porzuciła swój stan dla mojego ojca. -chrząknął- Miałem około 10, 11 lat, kiedy pojawił się u mnie ten dar. Coś podpaliłem, ale nie wiem co. Chyba dywan, dość drogi.

Naomi uśmiechnęła się, na wspomnienie resztek prania matki, które spopielił Alex. Nie przerywała jednak Andersowi.

-Zaczęło się od niechęci. Ojciec zaczął mnie unikać, patrzył na mnie z odrazą, bez powodu na mnie krzyczał. Matka... bała się mnie. Po jakimś tygodniu przenieśliśmy się do Fereldenu, ojciec miał tu ubić jakiś ważny interes i to miało trochę potrwać, dlatego zabrał nas ze sobą. Tak przynajmniej na początku myślałem. Po pierwszej nocy pojawili się templariusze. Ojciec ich na mnie nasłał.

-Nasłał... templariuszy na syna? -nie dowierzała Naomi, doskonale wiedząc, jak traktuje ją Malcolm. Nigdy by tego jej nie zrobił!

-Nie chciał mieć syna-maga. -Anders skrzywił się- Nie pozwolili mi się nawet spakować, po prostu zaciągnęli mnie na wóz i zabrali do Wieży. Matka zdążyła mi tylko dać swój naszyjnik. -podniósł ostrożnie srebrną głowę tygrysa na cienkim łańcuszku- Próbowałem im uciec, nie chciałem jechać do Wieży, ale po paru laniach odpuściłem. Traktowali mnie gorzej niż mój ojciec po tym, jak dowiedział się, kim jestem.

Chrząknął.

-Pierwsze tygodnie były najgorsze. Nie mogłem się przyzwyczaić do rytmu dnia, wstawanie, śniadanie, nauka, nauka, nauka, obiad, nauka, trochę czasu wolnego, nauka, kolacja, kąpiel, sen. I templariusze na każdym kroku, gapiący się na moje ruchy. Nie wszyscy oczywiście byli wredni, ale spotykałem głównie takich. Nikogo nie znałem, każdy był dla mnie obcy. Nigdy nie widziałem ludzi i elfów w jednym szeregu, traktowanych tak samo. -zamilkł na chwilę- Potem zacząłem się przyzwyczajać, nie miałem nawet zbyt dużo czasu na myślenie. A na pewno nie na początku.

-Jest taki chłopak, Karl, starszy ode mnie. Ma dopiero co za sobą Katorgę, ale to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. To on pomógł mi w... odnalezieniu się w Wieży. Krąg Magów to dżungla. -stwierdził po chwili- Arena, na której przetrwają tylko najsilniejsi. Słabi są łatwym łupem dla templariuszy... albo demonów. I jedni i drudzy czyhają na ciebie na każdym kroku. No i są jeszcze Wyciszeni. Jeśli jesteś na tyle słaby, żeby dać się templariuszom, kończysz bez emocji, kukiełka w rękach Zakonu. Bez duszy, bez niczego.

Naomi zadrżała.

-Brzmi jak piekło...

-Bo takie bywa. -przyznał- No, ale zawsze można tam znaleźć paru przyjaciół. Poza Karlem miałem tam parę dobrych znajomości. -uśmiechnął się- Ach, bycie czarującym to wielka zaleta! O Alimie już wspominałem, prawda? To elf... dość dziwny, szczerze mówiąc. Ciągle trzyma nos w książkach i... w sumie to tyle. Ciężko do niego dotrzeć, ale zawsze daje odpisać parę zaległych notatek. Jest Gerod, zawsze coś podkrada z kuchni, ale nie ma za grosz talentu. Leonie i Solona to dopiero laski! -wyszczerzył się- Ale bywają wredne, zwłaszcza jak są razem. Uwierzysz, że raz kopnęły mnie w... Pomińmy szczegóły.

Wziął głęboki wdech.

-Poza tym jest w miarę znośnie. Wszędzie pełno napiętej atmosfery o nazwie „Katorga", wszyscy patrzą ci na ręce, jeden głupi i ruch i jesteś pośmiewiskiem przez tydzień, ale gdyby nie to, można by umrzeć tam z nudów. Trzeba umieć łamać zasady. -uśmiechnął się- W przeciwnym wypadku nikt nie zwraca na ciebie wielkiej uwagi.

-To znaczy? Jakie zasady?

Anders westchnął i zmarszczył czoło, mocno się zastanawiając. Naomi cierpliwie czekała na kontynuację.

-No... Na przykład podkradanie jedzenia z kuchni... wkładanie robaków do zbroi templariuszy... robienie głupich min do nauczycieli... dobieranie się do dziewczyn podczas lekcji... No wiesz, tego typu rzeczy. Najlepsze jest sprawdzanie, jak różne zaklęcia się ze sobą łączą. -zaśmiał się- Raz ja i Gerod zaszyliśmy się w bibliotece gdzieś o północy. Chcieliśmy zobaczyć, co wyjdzie z połączenia ognia i lodu.

-I co wyszło?

-Cóż... Na początku było nawet zabawnie... dopóki nie okazało się, że szata Geroda płonie... a ja nie czuję stóp. Irving podobno się z nas śmiał... nie jestem pewien, bo podpaliłem półkę z książkami i byłem bardziej zajęty próbą ruszenia się z miejsca, niż zwracaniem uwagi na swoje urażone uczucia.

-W końcu uciekłeś...

-Yhm. Za pierwszym razem było nawet zabawnie. Mieliśmy zajęcia na zewnątrz Wieży. Niewiele miejsca, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie. Nie pamiętam, co mnie podkusiło, ale skoczyłem do wody i zacząłem płynąć w stronę brzegu.

-Nie gonili cię?

Anders roześmiał się.

-Wyobrażasz sobie templariuszy w pełnej zbroi, próbujący złapać kogoś, kto dość dobrze pływa? Poszliby na dno zanimby zamachali nogami. Tak więc udało mi się uciec, przez jakiś czas byłem nawet pupilkiem szlachcianki! Twierdziła, że jestem uroczy jak szczeniaczek! I dawała mi ciasteczka... -westchnął z nostalgią- Cóż... Przez tydzień. Potem przywlekli mnie z powrotem do Kręgu.

Naomi zamrugała.

-To nie jest twoja pierwsza ucieczka?

-Co? Nie! To moja czwarta. -pochwalił się z dumą na twarzy- Pobiegłem tym razem w inną stronę i... no cóż, zgubiłem się, ale to już wiesz. -ziewnął, połykając ostatni kęs bułki- Nie śpisz? Ludzie zwykle zasypiają, kiedy zaczynam coś mówić.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

-Lubię słuchać historii... Przykro mi z powodu twojej rodziny.

Anders machnął ręką.

-Było, minęło.

-Przynajmniej masz pamiątkę po mamie.

Dotknął czule naszyjnika.

-Tak... Coś w tym jest. Wiesz, nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem kogoś takiego jak ty. Znaczy się, podczas ucieczek. Nikt mi nie pomagał.

-Może nigdy nie trafiłeś na apostatkę.

-To chyba faktycznie jakaś mocna różnica. -uznał- Wydaje mi się, że wspominałaś, że masz brata...

-Dwóch. -sprostowała- Starszego i młodszego. Też są... apostatami.

Zagwizdał.

-Cudownie magiczna rodzinka. Ktoś nie jest w niej magiem?

-Mama.

-Och... Cóż... Nie może być aż tak doskonale, co?

-Raczej nie.

Anders westchnął.

-Lepiej już idź, robi się późno. I... dzięki za jedzenie. Naprawdę miło było się komuś zwierzyć. -przyjrzał się jej- Pewnie wyrośnie z ciebie coś ładnego... ale weź sobie do serca moją radę: nie obcinaj włosów tak krótko, dobra?


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Spotkanie**

Naomi od samego rana wiedziała, że z Alexem coś jest nie tak. Był marudny, gapił się w swoje palce i bawił się jedzeniem, które zwykle pożerał w parę sekund. Malcolm próbował dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje, ale został zbyty paroma „Mhm" i „Yhy". Leandra postanowiła skupić się na Nero, który był dzisiaj wyjątkowo energiczny.

-Może weźmiesz dzisiaj swoich braci na spacer? -zaproponował nagle Malcolm, patrząc znacząco na córkę- Powinni powdychać trochę świeżego powietrza, a ja i wasza mama załatwimy parę spraw z Zakonem.

-E... Dobrze, tato.

Doskonale wiedziała, że dyskusja nie ma sensu. Wszystko zostało postanowione jeszcze zanim Malcolm skończył swoje zdanie. Postanowiła, że będzie trzymać swoich braci z daleka od młyna i Andersa, bo znając życie, Alex natychmiast popędziłby się poskarżyć. Właśnie dlatego kiedy już byli opatuleni szalikami, czapkami i ciepłymi ubraniami, poprowadziła ich w całkiem przeciwną stronę.

-Zimno. -marudził Alex- Chodźmy do gospody. Może Barlin da nam ciasteczka... Albo pozwoli mi się napić piwa.

-Marzyciel. -parsknęła śmiechem. Nero lekko uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-No co? Raz mi pozwolił.

-Tata ci pozwolił. I to tylko łyczek. Poza tym, jak napijesz się piwa, będziesz śmierdzieć. A dziewczyny nie lubią śmierdzących chłopaków. Prawda, Nero?

-Czemu pytasz o to Nero? -zdziwił się Alex- Przecież to chłopak!

-Wzorowy chłopak! -poprawiła go Naomi. Nero zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok. Wtedy do ich uszu dobiegł śmiech, okrzyki i trzaski łamanych gałązek. Cała trójka skierowała swoje spojrzenia na grupkę osiłków, przedzierających się przez krzaki. Na ich czele szedł Jack i na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że jest pijany. … Co nie było wcale niczym nowym.

-O! Patrzcie, rodzeństwo dziwadeł! -krzyknął jeden z nich. Grupa natychmiast ruszyła w stronę trójki, pokrzykując i grożąc im pięściami. Alex stanął przed swoim rodzeństwem, gotów go bronić za wszelką cenę. Był bardzo wysoki, co zwykle pomagało mu sprawiać wrażenie groźniejszego niż normalnie, ale Jack już wiele razy sprał chłopca na miazgę.

-Co my tu mamy? -zacmokał osiłek- To nasze terytorium, dziwadła.

Naomi schowała Nero za swoimi plecami, bo wiedziała, że jeśli dojdzie do bójki, to właśnie na niego skierują się najbardziej tchórzliwi z grupy. Teraz była ciekawa, co powiedziałby Malcolm, gdyby spopielili napastników za pomocą magii...

-Spadajcie. -warknął Alex- Nie radzę wam z nami zadzierać...

-Bo co zrobisz? -zaśmiał się Jack- Padniesz na kolana i zaczniesz mnie błagać o lit...

Zanim zdołał dokończyć to zdanie, pięść Alexa trafiła go prosto w nos. Naomi i Nero byli równie zaskoczeni tym obrotem spraw, co towarzysze Jacka.

-Ha! Ćwiczyłem, tępa świnio! I śmierdząca, na dodatek! -krzyknął Alex, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Wtedy Jack rzucił się na niego, zwalając go z nóg. Naomi pisnęła, ale zanim zdołała pomóc kopanemu i bitemu bratu, została otoczona przez czterech naraz. Cofnęła się, trzymając Nero za swoimi plecami, aż napotkała drzewo.

-Ciekawe, co tam chowa pod tymi ubraniami... -zachichotał jeden.

-E tam! Pewnie jest płaska! Podtopmy ją i tego bachora.

-Ojciec twierdzi, że są czarownikami. Ponabijajmy ich na pale! Nikt za nimi nie zatęskni.

Naomi powoli zaczynała rozumieć, że nie skończy się na zwykłym pobiciu. Jej serce zaczęło mocniej bić. Uznała, że w tej sytuacji ma prawo użyć magii. W końcu... Chciała tylko chronić swoich braci! Nim jednak udało się jej rzucić jakikolwiek czar, jeden z osiłków osunął się na ziemię ze zmiażdżonym nosem, całkiem nieprzytomny. Drugi zwinął się w kłębek. Dopiero przy trzecim dostrzegła smugę ataku. Czwarty rzucił się do tyłu, gapiąc się na nowego przeciwnika.

-Cała grupa na nich? -prychnął Anders, trzymając w dłoniach laskę- Tchórze.

Jack podniósł się znad jęczącego Alexa.

-A ty co za jeden?

-Anders, oni są... -Naomi zadrżała.

-Dam sobie z nimi radę. -powiedział mag- Widziałem słodkie elfki, które drapały lepiej od nich.

Jack zazgrzytał zębami.

-Zjeżdżaj stąd, póki masz szansę, pięknisiu.

-Ojej, twierdzisz, że jestem piękny? -Anders zamrugał uwodzicielsko- Nie wiedziałem, że myślisz o mnie w ten sposób... To takie... urocze.

Jack z wrzaskiem rzucił się na Andersa... i to tylko po to, żeby trzy razy oberwać laską: w prawe kolano, brzuch i między nogi. Kiedy upadł na ziemię, jęcząc, reszta grupy czmychnęła w las, zostali tylko ci nieprzytomni. Mag parsknął śmiechem, a potem, lekko poważniejąc, podszedł do Alexa i ukląkł przy nim. Po chwili wahania, Naomi i Nero dołączyli do niego.

-Co robisz? -zapytała dziewczynka.

-Po trzeciej ucieczce Irving zmusił mnie do brania udziału w... kursach uzdrawiania. Robienie leków, okładów, uczenie się zaklęć leczących, masaże, bandażowanie i tym podobne. -wytłumaczył, składając Alexa zaklęcie po zaklęciu.

-Nic mu nie będzie? -pisnął cicho Nero, trzymając się kurczowo siostry.

-Nic a nic! -Anders uśmiechnął się szeroko- A przynajmniej tak sądzę.

Po paru minutach Alex był już w stanie się podnieść, choć nadal był podtrzymywany przez maga, którego obserwował z nieufnością. Naomi uśmiechnęła się do Andersa.

-Gdyby nie ty... Mogliby nas nawet zabić.

Prychnął.

-Zabobonni wieśniacy. Wiedzą, że jesteście... no wiecie...

-Nie. -szepnęła, zerkając w stronę, gdzie kilka sekund temu zniknęli ostatni z grupy razem z Jackiem. Został tylko ten ze zmiażdżonym nosem, nadal nieprzytomny.

-A ty to kto? -zapytał Alex.

-To Anders. -przedstawiła maga Naomi.

-A skąd go niby znasz?

-To jakieś przesłuchanie? -wtrącił Anders- Nadal nie znam waszych imion.

-To mój młodszy braciszek, Nero. -powiedziała Naomi, pokazując przestraszonego chłopca- A to jest Alex.

-Hm... Miło poznać. -mruknął mag.

-Nadal nie wiem, skąd się znacie. -wtrącił Alex, spoglądając to na Andersa, to na Naomi.

-Może zejdźmy z widoku. -zaproponował mag- Tamte osiłki mogą sprowadzić kolegów, a ostatnie, czego mi potrzeba, to sprowadzanie tutaj templariuszy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozmowa**

Byli w młynie, pogrążeni w względnej ciszy. Anders stał pod ścianą, podpierając się leniwie na lasce. Nero siedział na kolanach Naomi, za to Alex krążył po całym pomieszczeniu, próbując przetrawić informacje, które dotarły do jego głowy jakiś kwadrans temu. Nadal był trochę obolały, ale ból był aktualnie bardzo daleko na jego liście priorytetów.

-Oszalałaś?! -wybuchł w końcu, spoglądając na siostrę- Ten gość sprowadzi na nas templariuszy! Wiesz, jak ojciec się wkurzy?!

-Przesadzasz. -stwierdziła Naomi- Poza tym właśnie uratował nasze życia, może więc okażesz troszeczkę wdzięczności?

Alex zignorował jej słowa.

-Nawet go nie znasz! Jak w ogóle mogłaś zostawać z nim sam na sam?! Mógł cię skrzywdzić! Poza tym, jeśli naprawdę jest z Kręgu to jest niebezpieczny. To może być nawet maleficar...

-Wypraszam sobie. -zaprotestował dumnie Anders- Co jak co, ale nie pozwolę nazywać siebie magiem krwi.

Nero zaczął się niespokojnie wiercić, spoglądając na Alexa.

-Wypraszaj sobie co chcesz! Fakt pozostaje faktem: nie znamy cię, nie wiemy, kim jesteś, ani do czego jesteś zdolny.

-Jestem zdolny do ratowania niewdzięcznych tyłków. -zauważył Anders, marszcząc brwi- To wymaga prawdziwego poświęcenia.

-A tak w ogóle, to skąd masz tą laskę? I... ubrania? -zapytała nagle Naomi.

-Byłem na małych zakupach. -odpowiedział wymijająco, wskazując na swój nowy ubiór. Alex prychnął, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

-Nie zmieniajcie tematu! Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

-To ty nie skończyłeś. Dla mnie ten temat jest zamknięty. -uznała dziewczynka.

-Nie, nie i nie! Temat jeszcze nie jest zamknięty!

-Twój brat to maruda. -stwierdził Anders.

-Nawet nie masz pojęcia. -westchnęła Naomi.

-Nie jestem marudą. Musimy... musimy powiedzieć templariuszom, zanim będzie za późno.

Temperatura w pomieszczeniu natychmiast spadła o parę stopni.

-Alex, wychodzimy. Musimy pogadać. -powiedziała Naomi, wstając- Nero, zostań na chwilę z Andersem, zaraz wrócimy.

Rodzeństwo szybko wyszło z młyna i już po chwili ich stłumione krzyki były dość dobrze słyszalne. Anders spojrzał na drżącego chłopca.

-Zimno ci? -zapytał, a potem zajął miejsce Naomi i wciągnął Nero na kolana. Chłopiec był na początku trochę przestraszony i nieufny, ale temperatura zrobiła swoje. Wtulił się w Andersa, chowając nos w ciepłej, bawełnianej bluzie.

-Nie lubię, kiedy się kłócą...

-Jestem pewien, że to nie potrwa długo. Na zewnątrz jest jeszcze chłodniej niż tutaj. -stwierdził łagodnie mag- Ile masz lat? 6? 7?

-9.

-9? Powinieneś jeść trochę więcej, strasznie wolno rośniesz.

-Tata mówi, że to nic złego.

Anders pogłaskał Nero po głowie.

-Bo to prawda. A więc... też umiesz co nieco o magii?

Chłopiec pokiwał głową.

-Naomi jest lepsza. Potrafi przywoływać koty. -oczy Nero rozbłysły.

-Hej! Ja też lubię koty. W Wieży też jest jeden kot, łapie myszy.

-Miałem kiedyś kota. -mruknął cicho Nero.

-Co się z nim stało?

-Jack go utopił.

Anders zmarszczył czoło, przypominając sobie pijanego osiłka, które sprał nie tak dawno temu. Westchnął.

-Przykro mi. Jak miał na imię?

-Mruczek.

-Jestem pewien, że mu się podobało. Reagował na nie?

Nero pokiwał głową.

-Był cały czarny... miał tylko białe łapki. Zawsze był ze mną. -pociągnął nosem- Nie lubię Jacka!

-Ja też nie.

Chłopiec zadrżał i skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Anders przygryzł lekko dolną wargę.

-Nadal ci zimno? -podwinął rękaw- Nie bój się teraz. -ostrzegł go jeszcze, zanim jego dłoń została pokryta przez płomienie. Chłopiec zamrugał, wpatrując się w ogień. Powoli na jego twarzy rozkwitł uśmiech- Cieplej? -zapytał mag i w odpowiedzi otrzymał kiwnięcie głową. Nero wtulił się w Andersa z powrotem, mocno zaciskając na dłonie na ubraniu chłopaka. Zanim mag w ogóle się zorientował, chłopiec już spał. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał się zajmować dziećmi... i okazało się, że to wcale nie było takie złe, jak zwykła opowiadać o tym Leonie.

Naomi i Alex wrócili po jakimś kwadransie. Wyglądali na wyciszonych i zmarzniętych, a pomięte ubranie wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że doszło pomiędzy nimi do jakieś szarpaniny. Na widok Nero, śpiącego w ramionach Andersa, spojrzeli po sobie.

-Nie wydamy cię templariuszom. -powiedziała po chwili Naomi.

-Ale musisz się spotkać z naszym tatą. -dodał szybko Alex. Anders westchnął.

-Niech wam będzie...


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Malcolm Hawke**

-Naprawdę go podpalił? -nie dowierzał Nero, spoglądając na Andersa. Szedł między magiem a Naomi, oboje trzymając za ręce. Alex wlókł się za nimi z ponurą miną.

-Naprawdę! Alim potem oczywiście twierdził, że to był wypadek, ale Niall nigdy mu tego nie wybaczył. To były chyba jakieś wartościowe skarpetki, bo prześladował Alima jeszcze prawie przez rok.

Wtedy nad głową Naomi przeleciał spory kamień. Przed nimi pojawiła się kolejna grupa, tym razem byli to jednak dorośli. Wszyscy mieli pod ręką jakąś broń, lecz to była ona dość... prymitywna. Kije, młotki, noże, widły. Tylko ich przywódca, miejscowy kowal i ojciec Jacka, trzymał w ręce długi, stalowy miecz z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

-Trzeba było was przepędzić na samym początku. Mogliście nawet stąd odejść po dobroci, ale tego nie zrobiliście. Teraz wam pokażemy, co się dzieje z tymi, którzy z nami zadzierają. -przywódca zwrócił się do grupy- To koniec z tą wiedźmią rodziną. Skończą tak, jak życzy sobie tego Stwórca! Bachora utopimy w rzece, dziewczyna jest wasza, chłopcy, ale potem pamiętajcie, żeby ją spalić. Gówniarza nabijemy na pal.

-A co z tym? -wskazano na Andersa.

-Jego też na pal. -przywódca machnął niedbale ręką i zaczął motywować swoich ludzi. Nero zaczął się trząść i płakać, a Alex zacisnął dłonie w pięści, choć jego serce biło jak szalone z przerażenia. Oni nie żartowali.

-Schowajcie się za mną. Nie pozwolę im was tknąć. -szepnął Anders, wychodząc do przodu i łapiąc kij w obie ręce- No co jest? Nie macie już jaj, żeby tu podejść?!

-Zmieniłem zdanie. -mruknął przywódca- Tego poćwiartujemy. Brać go!

Grupa przeszła jednak tylko parę metrów, zanim stanęła w miejscu. Niektórzy zbledli, inni zaczęli się cofać.

-Hawke. -wydukał przywódca- Miałeś być... w Zakonie...

-Tata! -krzyknął radośnie Nero, ścierając wierzchem dłoni łzy z policzka. Malcolm przeszedł obok swoich dzieci, kładąc na głowie każdego z nich dłoń na kilka sekund, a potem minął Andersa, odpychając go do tyłu. Zatrzymał się jakiś metr od przywódcy.

-Masz jakiś problem? -warknął- Ostatnia osoba, która groziła mojej rodzinie, skończyła w kawałkach. Chcesz spróbować swojego szczęścia?

-Grozisz mi, śmieciu? -warknął przywódca, odzyskując odwagę. Jego towarzysze nadal jednak nie byli przekonani co do konfrontacji z Malcolmem Hawkiem.

-Tak, to była groźba. I to dość poważna. Zanim popędzisz wypłakać się swojej żonie, dam ci jedną, ostatnią radę: pij mniej, myśl więcej. A teraz wynoś się stąd, zanim skończy mi się cierpliwość.

Przywódca wahał się przez chwilę, a potem bez ostrzeżenia zamachnął się ostrzem na Malcolma, mierząc prosto w jego szyję.

-TATO! -krzyknęli jednocześnie Alex i Naomi. Malcolm szybkim ruchem ręki odesłał przywódcę na najbliższe drzewo, pozbawiając go jednocześnie przytomności.

-Czarci pomiot! -wrzasnął jeden z przeciwników i razem z innymi rzucił się na Hawke'a. Anders i rodzeństwo mogło tylko stać i obserwować, jak Malcolm bez większych problemów powoli pozbywa się kolejnych napastników, korzystając ze słabych, ale skutecznych zaklęć. Żadna z broni nawet go nie tknęła, a sama walka trwała co najwyżej pięć minut, dość bolesnych dla przeciwników.

Kiedy padł ostatni, wokół Malcolma leżeli wijący się albo nieprzytomni, zaś ziemia usłana była ich bronią. Jeszcze się rozejrzał, sprawdzając, czy nikt nie zdołał umknąć, a potem spojrzał na swoje dzieci.

-Idźcie do domu i powiedzcie matce, że były kłopoty. I... Zabierzcie swojego przyjaciela ze sobą.

-A więc to tu mieszkacie? -odezwał się w końcu Anders, po raz trzeci rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Siedzieli w głównym pokoju przy stole, popijając gorące mleko i niecierpliwie czekając na powrót Malcolma. Leandra trzymała na kolanach drżącego, zapłakanego Nero. Cały czas wpatrywała się w maga nieufnie.

-Uciekłeś z Kręgu, tak?

-Jeśli moja pamięć nie szwankuje, a z tego co wiem, nie, więc tak. Uciekłem z Kręgu. Dlaczego o to pytasz?

Leandra zawahała się.

-Malcolm też uciekł z Kręgu. Jest dobrym człowiekiem. Być może ty również.

Anders spuścił wzrok. Siedzieli w ciszy jeszcze przez parę minut, kiedy do środka wszedł Malcolm. Nie był już tym groźnym, wściekłym apostatą, który mógł z łatwością pozabijać każdego, kto stanąłby mu na drodze. Teraz wyglądał na człowieka zmęczonego życiem. Stanął za wolnym krzesłem i jeszcze przyjrzał się Andersowi, zanim usiadł.

-I co? -zapytała cicho Leandra.

-Udało mi się to załatwić. Nikt nie zginął, nie będziemy mieli kłopotów, ale musimy uważać przez jakiś czas. A ciebie -spojrzał na maga- szukają templariusze. Jutro będą w Lothering.

-W takim razie pora na mnie.

-Nie bądź głupi! -ofuknął go Malcolm- Nie uciekniesz przed nimi. Wybrałeś sobie złą porę roku na ucieczkę. Jest zimno, a wilki polują w watahach. Nawet jeśli uciekniesz przed dzikimi zwierzętami, dogonią cię w parę dni. Mają dobre, mocne konie i drogiego tropiciela. Nie masz szans, o ile nie chcesz z nimi walczyć.

Anders nerwowo bawił się palcami.

-Jak ty uciekłeś?

-Zniszczyłem swoje filakterium i znalazłem pomoc z zewnątrz. Ty nie zrobiłeś żadnej z tych rzeczy. O ile nie chcesz sfabrykować własnej śmierci, nie masz większych szans na ucieczkę.

-To mi pomóż! -Anders spojrzał na niego z błaganiem w oczach.

-Jakbyś nie zauważył, moja rodzina już jest podejrzewana. Jeden głupi ruch i znowu będziemy musieli uciekać. Nie ma takiej możliwości! Wracasz do Kręgu, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Być może później będziesz mieć drugą szansę.

Anders zazgrzytał zębami.

-Raczej piątą.

-Słucham?

-To moja czwarta ucieczka.

Malcolm westchnął.

-Nie chcę wiedzieć, czemu jeszcze cię nie wyciszyli.

-Czyli... powinienem już iść, tak?

-Nie.

-Nie? -zdziwili się jednocześnie Anders i Leandra.

-Pomogłeś dzisiaj moim dzieciom, więc i ja ci odrobinę pomogę. Zostaniesz tu do rana. Ale warunek jest taki, że weźmiesz dokładną kąpiel. Śmierdzisz.

Alex nie wytrzymał i zaczął chichotać. Malcolm spojrzał na niego z naganą.

-A ty wykąpiesz się zaraz po nim.


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Dom**

Anders, wycierając mokre włosy ręcznikiem, oglądał swój tymczasowy pokój. Zwykle spało w nim któreś z rodzeństwa, jeśli było niegrzeczne i Malcolm je izolował za karę. Było jednak dość przytulne, małe, ale przytulne. Mag westchnął cicho, czując, jak do jego nosa dochodzi zapach gotowanego obiadu. Był niesamowicie głodny i to uczucie dość dobrze sprawiało, że zapominał o templariuszach.

Kiedy wrócił do głównego pokoju, Alex już tam był, ubrany w lekkie ubrania i zmuszony przeczekać ten moment, kiedy Leandra mu suszy włosy. Naomi i Nero siedzieli przy stole, rysując coś na kartkach papieru, zaś Malcolm kręcił się po kuchni i czasami wyglądał przez drzwi, sprawdzając, co robi jego rodzina. Anders usiadł naprzeciwko dziewczynki.

-Ładne? -zapytał Nero, podsuwając mu swoją kartkę. Mag widział rysunki małych dzieci, więc przygotowywał się do sztucznego uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył dzieło chłopca. Był to kot, skradający się przez trawę w kierunku pluszowego, łatanego misia, opartego o ścianę budynku. Całość była tak realistyczne, że brakowało już tylko kolorów.

-To... -Anders nie mógł znaleźć słów- Naprawdę masz talent!

-Prawda? -uśmiechnęła się Leandra- Nie wiem, jak on to robi.

Mag chciał oddać chłopcu rysunek, ale Nero go powstrzymał.

-Dla ciebie.

-Och... Jesteś pewien? To naprawdę ładny obrazek.

-Dla ciebie. -powtórzył Nero. Anders po chwili skinął głową i z uśmiechem przygarnął rysunek. Naomi dźgnęła lekko rysikiem brata, a ten, chichocząc cichutko, wziął następną kartkę.

-Masz utalentowanego brata. -powiedział Anders do dziewczynki. Leandra pacnęła ją lekko w głowę, a Alex popędził do jakiegoś pokoju po tym jawnym upokorzeniu, związanym z suszeniem włosów.

-Naomi też ma talent.

-Nieprawda. -zaprotestowała dziewczynka- Nero jest lepszy.

-Może niech Anders o tym zadecyduje?

Naomi wahała się przez chwilę, a potem oddała magowi swój rysunek. Szkic nie był jeszcze skończony, ale można było bez problemu stwierdzić, że przedstawia on dwa lisiątka w trakcie zabawy. Anders westchnął teatralnie.

-Robię się zazdrosny. Alex też rysuje?

Naomi wybuchła śmiechem, co szybko zamaskowałam napadem kaszlu, ale Leandra i tak posłała jej TO spojrzenie, a potem ruszyła do kuchni.

-On? Nie.

-Ale rzeźbi. -dodał szybko Nero, ratując honor brata- Bardzo ładnie. I śpiewa.

-Artystyczna rodzinka. -stwierdził Anders, oddając dziewczynce rysunek, żeby mogła go skończyć. Nero dał mu kartkę i rysik, ale mag był zbyt zawstydzony, żeby pokazać im swoje „umiejętności" malarskie. Po jakimś kwadransie wrócił Alex, a potem Leandra podała obiad. Najpierw była zupa ogórkowa, a potem pieczony królik. Dla Andersa to była prawdziwa uczta. Posiłkowi towarzyszyła głównie cisza.

-Anders to nie jest twoje prawdziwe imię, prawda? -zapytała Leandra, kiedy skończyli jeść... prawie. Alex nadal mielił swój kawałek królika.

-Cóż... Nie. To przezwisko, moje prawdziwe imię było podobno dość długie.

-Anders z...

-Anderfels.

-Anders z Anderfels. -zaśmiała się- Uroczo to brzmi.

Mag zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok. Malcolm posłał żonie lekkiego kuksańca, a ta natychmiast zaczęła rozmawiać z Alexem na temat jego tajemniczej dziewczyny. Nie potrwało to długo, bo wymiana rozbawionych spojrzeń między Naomi a Andersem doprowadziła go do całkowitego zawstydzenia i tymczasowej utraty głosu. Mag czuł się dziwnie, siedząc przy stole z innymi, uśmiechając się i nie czuć głodu ani nie być obserwowanym.

 _Kilka godzin później_

Anders powoli szykował się do snu. Wiedział, że wkrótce ten... raj zmieni się w piekło. Pojawią się templariusze i zabiorą go do Kręgu, gdzie wszystko znowu zacznie się od nowa. Przez miesiąc będzie wieczorami siedział w kuchni, może nawet zostanie zamknięty w izolatce. Sama myśl o tym odpędzała sen. Zanim zdążył się zdecydować, czy będzie próbował zasnąć, czy nie, do jego pokoju weszła Naomi.

-Och? Co tu robisz?

-Nie śpisz? Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać.

-To brzmi poważnie.

Naomi usiadła na rogu łóżku, za to Anders zrezygnował z próby odkopania się spod kołdry, w którą zdążył się już zaplątać.

-Przepraszam. -powiedziała cicho.

-Za co? -zdziwił się mag.

-Gdyby nie Alex... Może udałoby ci się uciec przed templariuszami.

Anders westchnął cicho.

-Nie. Twój ojciec ma rację. Przegrałem, kiedy się zgubiłem. Nie miałem szans. Poza tym, to nie twoja wina. Nie przepraszaj mnie. -uśmiechnął się- Poza tym, jeszcze żadna z moich ucieczek nie była tak emocjonująca. Nie na co dzień mam szansę ratować dziewczynki z opresji... no i ich braci.

Naomi odwdzięczyła się smutnym uśmiechem. Anders zauważył, że na szyi nadal ma czerwony szalik.

-Dlaczego go nadal nosisz?

-Mama zrobiła go dla mnie. Jest bardzo wygodny. -powiedziała- Ja mam szalik, a ty naszyjnik. -zawahała się- Tęsknisz za rodziną?

Spuścił wzrok.

-Trochę. Głównie za matką. -przyznał- Masz szczęście. Większość osób z Kręgu zabiłoby za rodzinę.

Naomi skinęła głową.

-Szkoda, że musisz odejść. Lubię cię.

Anders zamrugał, zaskoczony.

-Ja... -wziął głęboki wdech- Też chyba cię polubiłem. Nikt poza Kręgiem nie był dla mnie taki miły.

Naomi jeszcze przez chwilę siedziała przy nim, a potem wstała i w milczeniu wyszła. Mag westchnął ciężko.


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Pożegnanie**

Malcolm i Anders szli ramię w ramię w kierunku grupy templariuszy, którzy zatrzymali się w pobliżu wioski. Mag był bardzo zdenerwowany i starał się nie myśleć o powrocie do Kręgu, próbując skupić się na wspomnieniach dotyczących pożegnania Naomi i Nero. Alex i Leandra trzymali się wtedy z tyłu, unikając go wzrokiem. Anders został gwałtownie przywrócony do rzeczywistości, kiedy dłoń templariusza zacisnęła się na ramieniu.

-Sądziłeś, że nam uciekniesz? -warknął- Teraz dopiero ci się oberwie, pupilku Irvinga.

-Daryl! A już myślałem, że ten dzień nie może być gorszy. Stęskniłeś się za mną? -Anders uśmiechnął się zalotnie. Malcolm przewrócił oczami.

-Chłopak poddał się dobrowolnie. -powiedział, odciągając uwagę wściekłego templariusza od maga- Nie ma potrzeby, żeby posuwać się do przemocy.

-Nie wiesz, do czego on jest zdolny! -zaprotestował Daryl.

-Jestem. Uratował moją rodzinę przed bandytami. Zasługuje na wdzięczność, nie na pogardę.

Anders przez chwilę gapił się na Malcolma z szeroko otwartymi ustami, ale szybko się zreflektował.

-Widzisz, Daryl? Masz do czynienia z bohaterem!

-Zamknij dziób, Anders. Będziesz mieć szczęście, jak skończy się na szorowaniu garów. -pociągnął maga w stronę traktu- Wracamy do Kręgu. Zapłać temu mężczyźnie. -polecił innemu templariuszowi. Malcolm w milczeniu przyjął sakiewkę pełną srebrników. Nie było to wiele, jeśli się zauważy, że pomógł w schwytaniu zbiegłego maga. Mimo to nie marudził, bo wiedział, że jeśli templariusze nabiorą podejrzeń, jego rodzina znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie.

Anders miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej większość drogi minie mu w milczeniu... a może nawet zyska jakąś małą szansę na ucieczkę, jednak Daryl prawie natychmiast zaczął opowiadać o tym, jacy to templariusze są wspaniali, a magowie źli.

-Zamkniesz się wreszcie? -mruknął w końcu- Gdybym był w połowie tak zły, jak mówisz, już dawno spopieliłbym twój włochaty tyłek.

-Na twoim miejscu bym uważał. Na trakcie nie będzie zbyt wielu wieśniaków, żeby uratować twoją głową przed moim mieczem.

Mag zacisnął usta w wąską linię, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym zdaniu było więcej prawdy, niż chciałby wierzyć. Daryl spojrzał na swojego towarzysza i ci niemal natychmiast pogrążyli się w rozmowie na temat kontrolowania magów w Kręgu. Anders starał się ich nie słuchać, patrząc się przed siebie.

-ANDERS!

Mag niemalże natychmiast odwrócił się na pięcie i zamrugał zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył zadyszaną Naomi. Zignorował templariuszy i podszedł do niej, zapominając całkowicie o tym, że miał wracać do Kręgu.

-Co tu robisz?

Dziewczynka zrobiła naburmuszoną minę.

-Jak to co? Przeziębisz się!

Wspięła się na palce i owinęła wokół jego szyi swój czerwony szalik. Anders przez chwilę nie był w stanie wydusić nawet słowa.

-Cz... Czemu mi go dajesz?

Naomi wzruszyła ramionami.

-Jest zimno, a do Kręgu jeszcze daleko.

-Przecież... twoja mama zrobiła go dla ciebie!

-Mam kilka innych. -westchnęła- Po prostu go weź, dobrze?

Anders pogładził opuszkami palców puchaty szalik, a potem szybkim ruchem zdjął naszyjnik i zawiesił go na szyi dziewczynki.

-W zamian.

-Ale... To... twoja jedyna pamiątka...

-Na tobie wygląda znacznie lepiej. -uśmiechnął się- Poza tym nie mogę przyjąć czegoś za darmo. Nie jestem w końcu świątobliwym templariuszem. -rzucił przez ramię na skamieniałych mężczyzn.

-Narobisz sobie kłopotów jeszcze zanim dotrzesz do Kręgu. -zauważyła z uśmiechem dziewczynka. Anders zachichotał.

-Mój talent, prawda?

Przerwał im odgłos udawanego duszenia się i wymiotowania. Jednocześnie spojrzeli na Alexa, który stał między drzewami. Tuż za nim kulił się zawstydzony Nero.

-Ble ble i ble! Jak już skończyliście ze sobą flirtować, to się pocałujcie i skończcie z tym!

-Alex! -rzuciła z odrazą Naomi, ale zanim zdążyła zareagować, Anders złożył na jej ustach lekki, szybki pocałunek- EJ! -wrzasnęła, próbując złapać maga, ale ten był szybszy i już po chwili wyprzedził templariuszy. Ci się ocknęli i popędzili za nim. Anders zwolnił i pomachał dziewczynce na pożegnanie. Ta przez chwilę była jeszcze oburzona, ale potem westchnęła ciężko i odmachała.

-Nie myśl sobie, że ta romantyczna scenka ci pomoże! -syknął Daryl do ucha maga, kiedy już go dogonił- Właśnie sobie załatwiłeś kolejne trzy tygodnie w kuchni za molestowanie seksualne małego dziecka.

-Ojej... To znaczy, że nie skrócisz mnie po drodze o głowę? Czuję się taki szczęśliwy!

-Nie kuś mnie, magu...

W tym samym czasie Alex podszedł leniwym krokiem do zaczerwienionej siostry. Naomi posłała mu bardzo, ale to bardzo mordercze spojrzenie.

-Wiesz... nie przypuszczałem, że naprawdę to zrobi. -przyznał chłopiec- Mama się zdenerwuje, jeśli wrócisz bez szalika.

Dziewczynka nic nie powiedziała, tylko zabrała bratu jego szalik i otuliła się nim, zasłaniając naszyjnik. Nero z trudem stłumił chichot.

-Ej! To mój! -zaprotestował Alex.

-Już nie. Teraz to na ciebie się mama zdenerwuje.

-Jesteś wredna.

-Wcale nie. To ty go do tego zachęciłeś. Tylko odpłacam ci się pięknym za nadobne.

-Nie marudź! Widziałem, że ci się podobało!

Naomi uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

-Oj, nie bądź zazdrosny. Jestem pewna, że Brzoskwinka w końcu zgodzi się na małe buzi-buzi z tobą!

Alex zazgrzytał zębami, rumieniąc się. Odwrócił się na pięcie i bez słowa ruszył do domu.


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. Festiwal**

Alex – 16, Naomi – 15, Nero – 12

Naomi jeszcze raz przejrzała się w lustrze. Zamierzała dzisiaj wyglądać jak najlepiej, w końcu to był jej dzień, jej 15 urodziny. Akurat teraz wypadał Festiwal, na którym zamierzano świętować wyjątkowo duże zbiory. Wszyscy z Lothering i z okolic zamierzali się na nim pojawić, więc i Naomi i jej rodzeństwo nie zamierzało tego przegapić.

Dziewczyna miała na sobie swoją ulubioną, granatową suknię, włosy spięła wstążką, którą zawiązała w kokardkę, a na jej szyi, tak jak przez całe trzy ostatnie lata, wisiał tygrysi naszyjnik. Ledwie pamiętała teraz Andersa, któremu dała swój szalik, ale pocieszała ją myśl, że Alex kompletnie o nim zapomniał... w przeciwieństwie do Nero, który nawet miał parę szkiców tego maga z dziwnym poczuciem humoru.

Naomi dokonała jeszcze paru małych poprawek i ostatecznie wpuściła do środka swoich braci, którzy w szybkim tempie musieli się przyszykować do Festiwalu. Na czas własnych przygotowań, dziewczyna zabroniła im wchodzić do pokoju. Alex był już wyższy od ojca i choć nadal był raczej młodzikiem, miał sporo siły w dłoniach, a od roku przy jego pasie zwykle był ostry miecz. Z Nero za to robił się prawdziwy przystojniak.

-Och, tu jesteś, kochanie.

Leandra wyłoniła się znikąd, kiedy Naomi zmierzała już w stronę drzwi.

-Mamo?

-Chciałam się, upewnić, że wiesz, jak masz się zachowywać. Twoi bracia będą z tobą, ale... Oni są... będą mężczyznami, a ty już prawie jesteś dorosłą kobietą.

Naomi przewróciła oczami.

-Mówiłam już, że nie masz się o co martwić. Ostatniemu zalotnikowi połamałam palce, pamiętasz?

-Twierdziłaś, że to był wypadek!

-Bo był. Ale bardzo fortunny. Gdyby się nie wydarzył, pewnie zrobiłabym to własnoręcznie.

Leandra westchnęła, czule przytulając córkę.

-Zawsze taka wojownicza... Po prostu uważaj na siebie, dobrze?

-Dobrze, mamo.

-I... miej oko na Alexa. O Nero się nie martwię, ale Alex...

-Tak, tak, mamo. -zachichotała- Upewnię się, że nie oberwie od żadnej dziewczyny. Znowu.

Leandra pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem, ale wypuściła córkę z objęć. Naomi jeszcze się pożegnała z matką, a potem wyszła na zewnątrz. Noc była ciepła jak na tą porę roku, zewsząd dobiegały krzyki i śmiechy. Festiwal powoli się zaczynał. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech, rozkoszując się rześkim powietrzem. Spojrzała na usiane gwiazdami niebo i mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Tu zawsze było tak pięknie...

-Podziwiamy widoczki, co siostrzyczko?

Naomi spojrzała na Alexa, który stanął za nią z Nero u boku. Jej młodszy brat nadal był zaskakująco niski i mógłby być uważany za 8, 9 latka. To było zabawne, patrząc na ich kontrast wzrostu. I nie tylko wzrostu. Alex wyglądał dziko, jak pospolity bandyta albo zawadiaka, za to Nero mógłby być nawet szlachcicem... trochę niskim, ale szlachcicem.

-A masz jakieś inne pomysły, braciszku?

-Cóż... -udał, że rozmyśla- Możemy narobić komuś kłopotów, wydać trochę srebrników ojca albo po prostu iść na Festiwal. Co o tym sądzisz, Nero?

-Festiwal. -stwierdził natychmiast.

-Zgadzam się. -powiedziała Naomi- Festiwal. Później możemy narobić komuś kłopotów.

-Brzmi dobrze. -uznał Alex- A więc za mną, rodzinko!

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, ale nie miała ochoty się spierać. Festiwal miał się odbyć w środku wioski w pobliżu Zakonu. Im bardziej się tam zbliżali, tym więcej osób widzieli. Byli tu naprawdę wszyscy, od najmłodszych po najstarszych... Cóż, może pomijając rodziców rodzeństwa, którzy z niewiadomych przyczyn postanowili zostać w domu.

-Ojejku! -wyrwało się Naomi, kiedy zobaczyła stragany zastawione różnorakim jedzeniem, lampionami, ozdobami, zabawkami i innymi bibelotami. Latarnie oświetlały całą okolicę jasnym blaskiem, drzewa ozdobiono kolorowymi wstęgami, minstrele wygrywali na podwyższeniu skoczne melodie. Gdzie się nie spojrzało, organizowano jakieś konkurencje. Najpopularniejsze były wyścigi psów. Hazard był na każdym rogu, karty, kości, zakłady.

-Hej, popatrzcie! -Alex wskazał na dziwaczne rusztowanie z drewna, pełne przeszkód. Na samej górze umieszczono tajemniczy worek- Chodźcie!

-Alex, czekaj! -jęknęła Naomi, kiedy próbowali za nim nadążyć. Przeciśnięcie się przez tłum, obserwujący zmagania ostatniego ochotnika, nie było takie proste, ale w końcu im się udało. Śmiałek potknął się i spadł prosto na stos siana.

-Znajdzie się następny ochotnik?! -krzyknął organizator dudniącym głosem- Powtarzam! Komu się uda, będzie mógł zatrzymać worek albo wylosować jedną z pozostałych, wspaniałych nagród! No dalej, nie bać się! Tylko 5 srebrników za próbę!

-Brzmi jak coś dla mnie. -Alex zatarł ręce. Naomi złapała go za nadgarstek.

-Nie, nie rób tego. To niebezpieczne.

-Alex... -Nero próbował odciągnąć brata, ale ten się wyrwał.

-Nic mi nie będzie. To bułka z masłem.

-Oho! Chyba mamy ochotnika! -ogłosił organizator. Zanim jednak Alex zdążył wręczyć mu 5 srebrników, zrobił to Nero. Naomi złapała się za głowę, bo wiedziała, że jeśli któremuś coś się stanie, to ona oberwie.

-Co ty robisz? -zdziwił się Alex, ale Nero nie odpowiedział, tylko podszedł do rusztowania w akompaniamencie podnoszących (lub nie) na duchu okrzyków publiczności. Wskoczył na pierwszą półkę i zaczął się powoli wspinać, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak wysoko ma wejść. Cały czas mówił sobie, że robi to dla Alexa, ale z każdym kolejnym ruchem uświadamiał sobie coraz bardziej, że to być może była największa głupota w jego życiu.

-DASZ RADĘ! -usłyszał krzyk Naomi. Zacisnął zęby i, ignorując ból mięśni, zmusił się do robienia kolejnych ruchów w górę. Miał wrażenie, że wspina się już od kilku godzin, a nie minut. Ręce i nogi niemiłosiernie go bolały, wielokrotnie był za niski, żeby dosięgnąć do następnej półki i musiał improwizować. Dyszał, a jego serce pędziło jak szalone.

-JESZCZE TYLKO DWIE! -wrzasnął z dołu Alex. Wielokrotnie poranił sobie dłonie o ostrzejsze przeszkody, kilkakrotnie o mały włos nie zsunął się i nie spadł. Nie mógł uwierzyć, kiedy w końcu udało mu się wdrapać na ostatnią półkę i przed jego nosem pojawił się czarny worek. Szybko zaczął łapać oddech, próbując uspokoić swoje serce i płuca. Samo zejście nie było prostsze, a nawet bardziej wymagające.

Był już tylko kilka metrów, kiedy worek go przeciążył i dłonie ześlizgnęły się z podparcia. Usłyszał jeszcze krzyk paru osób, zanim wpadł w siano i zatopił się w nim. Miał kilka sekund samotności na rozmyślanie nad swoim losem, dopóki Alex i Naomi nie wyciągnęli go stamtąd i nie otrzepali. Organizator podszedł bliżej ze smutną miną na twarzy.

-To była naprawdę odważna próba, ale zakończyła się niepowodzeniem.

-Co takiego?! -krzyknął Alex, zwijając dłonie w pięści- Mój brat wlazł na górę i ściągnął ten cholerny worek!

-Ale na końcu spadł. Niestety... To takie smutne.

-Oszukujesz!

Naomi, ignorując coraz głośniejsze krzyki brata i mężczyzny, zajrzała do worka. Był on wypchany piaskiem i niczym więcej. Zazgrzytała zębami, rozsypując go pod nogi organizatora.

-OSZUST!

-Ja... -mężczyzna zadrżał, spoglądając na tłum ludzi- To wcale nie tak!

-Zapłać chłopcu!

-To było oszustwo!

-Zapłać!

Nero wyglądał na przerażonego całą tą sytuacją, dlatego starał się trzymać bardzo blisko Alexa. Kiedy tylko Naomi wyciągnęła od organizatora kilkanaście srebrników nagrody, przedarli się przez tłum, zostawiając mężczyznę tłumowi. Alex nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten wieczór tak szybko mógł się zepsuć. Dlatego pociągnął swoje rodzeństwo w stronę jednego ze straganów.

-Może coś zjemy? -zaproponował z uśmiechem- Ja z chęcią czegoś się napiję...

-Obiecałam mamie, że będę cię mieć na oku. Żadnego alkoholu. -ostrzegła go Naomi.

-Bah! Nie bądź nudna, jeden kufelek mnie nie zabije. Jestem pewien, że Nero też się napije... W końcu niedługo zostanie mężczyzną, tak jak ja!

-Stwórco broń, żeby nie był taki jak ty.

-Co? -Alex zmarszczył czoło- Niby dlaczego?

-Bo jesteś śmierdzącym kundlem, Hawke.

Całe rodzeństwo odwróciło się na pięcie i spojrzało na Jacka, który jak zwykle kręcił się w towarzystwie swojej bandy. Alex zesztywniał, wpatrując się groźnie w chłopaka. Nie pamiętał o Andersie, ale pamiętał, jakie lanie dostał od całej grupy kilka lat temu.

-Ja jestem śmierdzącym kundlem? W takim wypadku zastanawiam się, czy jest jakieś porównanie, żeby opisać twój smród... -Alex teatralnie zatkał sobie nos.

-Jesteś kundlem i tchórzem, Hawke.

-Na nic więcej cię nie stać? -Alex wzruszył ramionami- Cóż, to nie ja zasłaniam się bandą oprychów, tylko ty. I kto tu jest tchórzem?

Jack zazgrzytał zębami.

-Nie potrzebuję ich, żeby sprać twoją śmierdzącą dupę!

-Och? Naprawdę? To może to udowodnisz?

-A choćby i teraz! -krzyknął i ruszył w stronę Alexa. Ten odepchnął próbującą go powstrzymać Naomi i również podszedł bliżej. Pierwszy uderzył Jack, celując w szczękę młodego Hawke'a. Jednak to już nie był ten sam chłopiec, co kiedyś. Ten był silniejszy, szybszy... no i nie od parady zwykle nosił miecz przy pasie. Alex wykonał zgrabny unik, uderzając kolanem w splot słoneczny Jacka. Syn kowala skulił się na ziemi.

-Co jest? Tylko to potrafisz? Wstawaj!

Jack zacisnął zęby i z trudem się podniósł. Rzucił się z krzykiem na Alexa i oboje potoczyli się po ziemi. Wokół nich utworzyło się już koło z gapiów, dopingujących walczących. Hawke oberwał parę razy w brzuch, zanim zdołał przycisnąć przeciwnika do ziemi. Kilkakrotnie uderzył go pięścią w szczękę, a potem jeszcze w klatkę piersiową. Naomi ściągnęła brata z jęczącego Jacka.

-Dość! Przestań!

-Co tu się, na Andrastę, wyprawia?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na sir Bryanta, który przepchnął się do środka.

-Obyś miał dobre wytłumaczenie, braciszku. -szepnęła Naomi do ucha Alexa.


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. Zwykły dzień w Lothering**

Alex – 17, Naomi – 16, Nero - 13

 _Alex_

Gospoda była zatłoczona, co było nietypowe dla Lothering. Zwykle niewiele osób się zatrzymywało w wiosce na dłużej poza kupcami lub wędrownymi rycerzami... albo zwykłymi bandytami, którzy dla wygodnego łóżka stawali się mili i prawi. Alex wybrał stolik w kącie, przysłuchując się śpiewającej bardce, która już od kilku dni podbijała serca wszystkich młodzików w okolicy... ale nie jego.

Kiedy już dostał swój upragniony kufel ciemnego piwa, mógł oddać się fantazjom na temat Brzoskwinki. Robienie tego w domu było niebezpieczne, bo Naomi z jakiegoś powodu zawsze wiedziała, kiedy o niej myśli. I się potem z niego nabijała. To wcale nie było śmieszne, naprawdę. _Kiedy już podbiję Brzoskwince serce, moja siostrzyczka wszystko odszczeka!_ -pomyślał z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

-Słyszałeś? Podobno w lesie Brecilian pojawiły się wilkołaki.

Alex spojrzał na pobliski stolik, przy którym siedziało dwóch nietutejszych: jakiś wędrowny minstrel oraz kupiec. Ich posiłek był na tyle skromny, że albo byli skąpcami, albo nie zarabiali zbyt wiele. Alex rzadko miał szansę posłuchać o tym, co się dzieje poza wioską, więc łapczywie pochłaniał wszystkie informacje.

-Bzdura. Wilkołaki wybito setki lat temu. -stwierdził kupiec.

-Wcale nie! Nawet sam sir Ivory mówił, że to prawda. Podobno starł się z wilkołakiem i ledwo co przetrwał. Widziałem jego blizny!

-A kolor gaci też ci zdradził? -Alex z trudem stłumił śmiech- Nie wierz we wszystko, co usłyszysz na trakcie, kolego. -poradził minstrelowi kupiec- Ja też słyszałem wiele niesamowitych historii, na przykład o tym, jak to Andrasta ożyła i uwiodła archonta, a potem powiła mu siedemdziesiąt siedem bękarciątek. Albo o Boskiej, odprawiającej mroczne rytuały ku chwale Wielkiego Pająka.

-Głupia plotka to jedno, ale nie coś, co powtarza tyle osób. -uznał minstrel- Wszyscy mówią o tym, jakoby wilkołaki w biały dzień z lasu wyłaziły i porywały nieostrożnych podróżnych.

Kupiec parsknął śmiechem.

-Trzymajcie mnie, bo nie wytrzymam! -uniósł palec nad głowę- Wszyscy wiedzą, że wilkołaki to ludzie przeklęci. Wychodzą tylko w nocy i to przy pełni księżyca. Ci podróżni pewnie natknęli się na watahę wilków i tyle.

-Wilków stojących na dwóch łapach? -minstrel nie był przekonany- Ja tam nie mam potrzeby, żeby w to nie wierzyć i przez najbliższy czas zamierzam omijać Las Brecilian z daleka.

-A ty też wierzysz w te bujdy, chłopcze?

Alex dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że kupiec zwraca się do niego. Chrząknął, zakłopotany i przeniósł się do stolika rozmawiających.

-Nie wiem, nigdy nie widziałem wilkołaka.

-A co tu widzieć? -zdziwił się kupiec- Wszyscy wiedzą, że to włochate, człowiekowate stwory z wielkimi kłami i pazurami, polujące podczas pełni księżyca i żywiące się krwią i ludzkim mięsem.

-Czytałem, że wilkołaki przypominają wilki, tyle że stoją na dwóch łapach i są znacznie inteligentniejsze. -przyznał Alex, mając na myśli jedną z ksiąg Malcolma. W niej faktycznie opisano wilkołaki z wielu perspektyw.

-Równie dobrze możemy zacząć rozmawiać o syrenach... Są równie prawdziwe co wilkołaki. -stwierdził złośliwie kupiec.

 _Naomi_

-Pięknie tu, prawda? -zagruchotał Świetlik, trzymając ją za rękę. Dziewczyna po raz setny tego dnia zastanawiała się, czemu dała się tu przyprowadzić. To jej matka nalegała na to, żeby zgodziła się na tą randkę, ale Naomi nie przypuszczała, że to może być tak nudne i irytujące jednocześnie.

-Trochę. -mruknęła, wpatrując się w strumyk przed nimi. Siedzieli w lesie nieopodal Kirkwall, w miejscu, gdzie dziewczyna przychodziła co kilka dni. Świetlik chyba o tym jednak nie wiedział... albo ignorował ten fakt.

-Wiesz, jesteś ładną dziewczyną. -powiedział po chwili- Niepotrzebnie łazisz za tą ciamajdą, tym twoim bratem. Uwierz mi, polubiłabyś Jacka...

Świetlik należał do bandy Jacka, którego Alex utemperował jakiś rok temu na Festiwalu. Naomi z dnia na dzień była coraz mniej prześladowana jako wróg, a coraz bardziej prześladowana jako prawdopodobna kobieta do łóżka. Starała się trzymać swojej rodziny, ale nie mogła tego robić przez całe życie. Zagryzła wargę, ignorując obrazę dotyczącą jej brata.

-Masz szczęście, że zwróciłem na ciebie uwagę. W Lothering jest tylu nieprzyzwoitych i samolubnych mężczyzn... -zamruczał do jej ucha- A nie chcemy przecież, żebyś przez to wszystko trafiła do Zakonu, prawda?

 _Stwórco, Stwórco i jeszcze raz Stwórco... Jeśli nie przestanie, spalę go._ -postanowiła w myślach Naomi, lekko się odsuwając od Świetlika. Ten zachichotał.

-Gramy nieprzystępną, co? Wiem, że nie możesz mi się oprzeć.

Świetlik nie był największym przystojniakiem w wiosce. Wręcz przeciwnie, wredniejsza osoba mogłaby go zaliczać do głównej dziesiątki najbrzydszych... i głównej trójki najbardziej aroganckich.

-Skąd ta myśl? -mruknęła.

-Wiem, że mnie pragniesz... -mruczał- Akurat nikt tu nigdy nie zagląda... idealne miejsce, nie sądzisz?

-Nie, nie sądzę. -warknęła, odsuwając się jeszcze bardziej. _Jeszcze jedno takie słowo i naprawdę go podpalę..._ -stwierdziła.

-Mmm... Chyba wiem, o czym myślisz, moja droga.

-O świętym spokoju? O ciastkach?

 _Czy o twoim płonącym tyłku?_ -dodała w myślach.

-O młynie. -zachichotał- Dużo siana, tylko my i nasze porozrzucane ubrania...

-Mam inną propozycję. -powiedziała, wyplątując się z jego objęć i odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość. Świetlik zmarszczył czoło, przyglądając się jej.

-Jaką?

-Odczepisz się ode mnie, a ja nie połamię ci zębów. Co ty na to?

Uśmiechnął się i oblizał.

-Lubię takie... ostre...

Naomi rozejrzała się, rozpaczliwie szukając jakiejś broni, kiedy Świetlik znowu się do niej zbliżył. Jej wzrok padł na tęgi kij, długością przypominający nieco jej kostur, którym ćwiczyła. Kopnęła chłopaka w krocze, a potem odturlała się. Złapała za swoją nową broń i podniosła się na nogi.

-Suka! Teraz dopiero pożałujesz! -warknął Świetlik, z trudem się podnosząc. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i ruszył w jej stronę, ale zdołał przejść zaledwie parę kroków, zanim kij wbił się w jego brzuch, a potem uderzył w szczękę.

-Raczej ty pożałujesz! -stwierdziła chłodno Naomi, jeszcze kilkakrotnie go uderzając, a potem odrzuciła kij i zostawiła go, jęczącego, przy strumyku.

 _Nero_

Chłopiec z największym trudem przenosił kosze pełne ziół i paczki z lekami na odpowiednie miejsca i półki. Sam zgłosił się do pomocy i nie chciał teraz okazać się bezużytecznym, choć Malcolm wielokrotnie mu powtarzał, że wcale nie musi tego robić. Jeśli były chwile, kiedy Nero przeklinał swój niski wzrost, to właśnie ta była jedną z nich. Z trudem wdrapywał się na różne meble, żeby ustawić ostatnie rzeczy.

-Jak tam twój łuk? -zapytał Malcolm, chcąc oderwać chłopca od ponurych myśli. Pół roku temu, kiedy Hawke założył swój sklep z ziołami i lekami, kupił Nero ładny, zdobiony łuk. Prezent przypadł najmłodszemu synowi Malcolma do gustu o wiele bardziej, niż można było przypuszczać. Praktycznie się z nim nie rozstawał.

-Dobrze, tato. -odpowiedział z trudem Nero, łapiąc szybko oddech. Był cały spocony z wysiłku. Malcolm przyciągnął go do siebie i wytarł mu twarz szmatką.

-Sądzę, że się już napracowałeś wystarczająco dużo. Może tak pójdziesz do domu porysować albo się pouczyć? Przyda ci się przerwa.

-Nie! -zaprotestował szybko Nero- Chcę pomóc!

Malcolm uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

-Już pomogłeś. Naprawdę to doceniam, ale jesteś jeszcze młody. Powinieneś z tego korzystać. Poza tym mama żaliła mi się, że nie zrobiłeś w tym tygodniu dla niej żadnego rysunku.

Nero zarumienił się.

-Zapomniałem...

-A więc teraz masz szansę to nadrobić. No, biegnij.

Zanim jednak Nero wyszedł, pojawił się Alex z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Tato, jak wyglądają wilkołaki?

Malcolm przewrócił oczami.


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Szarzy Strażnicy i Brzoskwinka**

Alex – 19, Naomi – 18, Nero – 15

 _Naomi i Nero_

-Coraz więcej uchodźców. -stwierdziła Naomi, obserwując elfią rodzinę, bez wątpienia wygłodniałą i wyczerpaną ciągłą ucieczką.

-Prawda. -zgodził się Nero- Myślisz... myślisz, że Szarzy Strażnicy naprawdę zabili króla?

-Nie wiem. Chociaż... to nie miałoby większego sensu, w końcu już raz zostali wypędzeni. Nie sądzę, żeby tak ryzykowali. Zwłaszcza podczas Plagi.

-Tata mówił, że będziemy musieli stąd odejść.

-Pewnie tak. -westchnęła Naomi. Jakiś wynędzniały uchodźca zaszedł im drogę, wyciągając przed siebie brudne dłonie.

-Proszę, dobra pani... Moja rodzina nie jadła nic od tygodnia...

Naomi westchnęła i przekazała mu parę miedziaków, wystarczająco dużo, żeby kupić bochen chleba i kilka owoców, ale nie tyle, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę tutejszych złodziejaszków. Mężczyzna skłonił się parę razy, a potem odbiegł w swoją stronę.

-Powinniśmy sprawdzić, co w Zakonie. Może Wielebna Kapłanka ma dla nas jakąś pracę. -zaproponowała, kiedy uchodźca zniknął im z oczu.

-Dobry pomysł. -uznał Nero. Od kilku dni Wielebna Kapłanka często rozdawała... niewielkie zlecenia, polegające na pomaganiu uchodźcom lub przepędzaniu małych grup bandytów. Czasami nawet dobrze za to płaciła, a wszyscy wiedzieli, że w takich czasach pieniądz może otworzyć wszystkie drzwi.

Dojście do Zakonu nie było takie trudne... o ile miało się serce z kamienia. Gdzie się nie spojrzało, wzrok padał na wynędzniałych, brudnych i rannych uchodźców, którym w ostatniej chwili udało się zbiec przed pomiotami. Naomi nie potrafiła się powstrzymać przed rozdaniem paru miedziaków najbardziej potrzebującym. Żal było jej elfów, które miały najgorzej. Mimo wszystko odetchnęła, kiedy znalazła się w środku budynku.

Na pierwszy rzut oka nic się nie zmieniło, ale po paru krokach Nero i Naomi dostrzegli całkowicie nowy element. Sir Bryant i paru templariuszy było wręcz otoczonych przez dziwaczną grupkę: dwóch mężczyzn, dwie kobiety, elfkę, elfa, krasnoluda, krasnoludkę, mabari, qunari oraz bardkę. Dwie ostatnie osoby były rodzeństwu dość dobrze znane: pierwszy był do tej pory zamknięty w klatce za masowe morderstwo, druga często grała i śpiewała w gospodzie.

-Co to za jedni? -zapytała cicho Naomi.

-Nie wiem. Nigdy ich tu wcześniej nie widziałem.

Poddając się swojej ciekawości, zbliżyli się do grupki. Sir Bryant wyglądał na zrezygnowanego i o wiele bardziej zmęczonego niż zwykle.

-Rozumiem wszystko doskonale... ale Szarzy Strażnicy zostali ogłoszeni zdrajcami. Nie mogę wam pomóc.

-Możesz spróbować. -wtrącił zielonooki mężczyzna- W końcu pomogliśmy wam z bandytami, tak? Teraz wasza kolej pomóc nam.

-To nie jest takie proste! -zaprotestował templariusz- Wioska tonie w uchodźcach. Bardzo chciałbym wam pomóc, ale nie mogę.

-Ten shemlen nam nie pomoże. -powiedziała elfka pokryta dziwnymi tatuażami- Daj spokój, Aedan, musimy już iść.

-Najwyższa pora. -stwierdził qunari.

-Ładna... -mruknął krasnolud, patrząc prosto na Naomi. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, a krasnoludka walnęła otwartą dłonią w tył głowy flirciarza.

-Nie tym tonem do kobiety, durny powierzchniowcu.

-Pozwalam, żeby bezkastowiec tak do mnie mówił... Naprawdę nisko upadłem. -mruknął krasnolud. Sir Bryant westchnął.

-A ty to kto? -ubiegł templariusza elf z zadziornym wyrazem twarzy.

-Naomi Hawke, to mój brat, Nero. Kimkolwiek wy jesteście.

-Och, ja przedstawię nas. Mogę? -poprosiła kobieta w eleganckich szatach.

-Nie mamy na to czasu... -warknęła elfka, ale została zignorowana.

-To jest były szlachcic, Aedan Cousland. Przywitaj się, kotku. -kobieta pociągnęła mężczyznę za policzek, a ten wydusił coś w stylu „mmphhhr..."- To Alistair... Alistair... Alistair. Tu mamy Morrigan, Lynę Mahari...el? Chyba tak. -elfka zazgrzytała zębami- Oto Darrian Tabris, Duran Aeducan, były książę, oraz Natia Brosca. Ja zwę się Solona Amell. A to Sten z Beresad i Leliana z Orlais.

Lyna wzniosła oczu ku sufitowi i zaczęła cicho odliczać do dziesięciu.

-Jeśli mieliśmy nadzieję pozostać w ukryciu i czekać na dogodny moment... to ta nadzieja właśnie minęła. -stwierdziła cicho Leliana.

-Czy ty czasem myślisz? -warknęła Lyna, patrząc na Solonę. Ta się uśmiechnęła.

-Boisz się złych shemlenów w zbrojach na usługach Loghaina? Ja nie. A nawet z chęcią ich przywitam. Paroma kulami ognia.

Nero pochylił się w stronę swojej siostry, podczas gdy grupka Szarych Strażników powoli zmierzała do zbiorowej kłótni.

-Czy przypadkiem nasza mama nie ma na nazwisko Amell?

-Ma. -potwierdziła Naomi- Ale to może być zwykły przypadek... W końcu mama pochodzi z Kirkwall i...

-Czy ja dobrze usłyszałam? -Solona wręcz wyrosła z podłogi przed nimi- Jesteśmy kuzynami?! -uścisnęła najpierw Naomi, a potem Nero- Wspaniale!

-Tak, tak. Świetnie. Ale musimy już iść. -powiedział Aedan, masując czubkami palców skroń. Solona westchnęła.

-Szkoda... Z chęcią bym was poznała lepiej... -pochyliła się w ich stronę- Lepiej szybko stąd uciekajcie, pomioty wkrótce tu dotrą. -cofnęła się- No dobrze, panie marudo. Prowadź.

-Miło było was poznać. -rzucił jeszcze Darrian i razem z całą grupą opuścił Zakon. Nero spojrzał na siostrę.

-Co... się właściwie stało?

 _Alex_

Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Siedział tuż obok najpiękniejszej dziewczyny w Lothering, podziwiając razem z nią okolicę. Zajadali się ciasteczkami Leandry i wymieniali mniejszymi lub większymi plotkami. Alex bardzo chciał zejść na... bardziej osobiste tematy, ale za każdym razem Brzoskwinka zaczynała o czymś mówić, a on nie chciał jej przerywać.

-Myślisz, że pomioty naprawdę nas zaatakują? -zapytała nagle. Alex spojrzał na nią.

-Nie bój się, cokolwiek się stanie, obronię cię!

Zachichotała.

-Jesteś uroczy.

-Naprawdę?

Skinęła głową, a on się uśmiechnął z triumfem w oczach. _Już wygrałem!_ -stwierdził.

-Wiesz... Brzoskwinko, bardzo cię lubię.

-Ja ciebie też! -przyznała- Zawsze możemy porozmawiać... no i przynosisz mi ciasteczka twojej mamy. Uwielbiam je. Wiesz... -zawahała się- Chciałam cię zapytać o pewną sprawę... Nie daje mi to spokoju.

-Możesz mnie pytać o co chcesz, nawet o kolor bielizny mojej siostry.

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby. -zaśmiała się nerwowo- Chodzi... chodzi o Jacka.

-Jacka?! -zbliżył się do niej- Co ci zrobił?! Spiorę go na kwaśne jabłko!

-Nie! -powstrzymała go przed wstaniem- Nic mi nie zrobił. -uśmiechnęła się lekko- Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem, skoro chcesz mnie chronić. Chodzi o to... zastanawiam się, czy Jack mi się w końcu oświadczy.

Z twarzy Alexa odpłynęła cała krew.

-Co... co zrobi?

-Oświadczy. -zarumieniła się- Wiesz, przez ostatni rok był bardzo blisko mnie i tak sobie myślałam... Te wszystkie kwiaty i prezenty... To chyba do czegoś prowadzi, prawda?

-Kwiaty? Prezenty? -Alex zadrżał- Ja też mogę ci je dawać, jeśli chcesz!

Brzoskwinka zamrugała, zaskoczona tą nagłą agresją.

-O co ci chodzi?

-Też mogę ci się oświadczyć, jeśli chcesz! -wybuchł- Nawet teraz, o tutaj!

-Ale...

-Dlaczego ta kanalia jest lepsza ode mnie?! Jedyne, na czym mu zależy, to żeby wciągnąć cię do łóżka jak połowę innych dziewczyn z wioski! Przystawiał się nawet do mojej siostry! Nie zależy mu na tobie!

Brzoskwinka odepchnęła go.

-Nie mów tak o Jacku! On wcale taki nie jest!

-To zapchlony gnojek! -krzyknął Alex, łapiąc ją za rękę.

-Nie dotykaj mnie! -szarpnęła się, a następnie uderzyła otwartą dłonią w twarz chłopaka, zostawiając małe ranki od jej paznokci. Alex był w takim szoku, że nawet jej nie powstrzymał przed ucieczką do wioski. _Dlaczego...?_ -przemknęło przez jego głowę.

 **UWAGA! Do wszystkich czytających! Jest to ostatni rozdział w tym roku, następny pojawi się dopiero w styczniu, a więc... Wszystkim czytelnikom życzę wspaniałych świąt, pysznego karpia i spełnienia wszelkich życzeń, jakie przyjdą wam do głowy. Mam nadzieję, że uda wam się spełnić wasze noworoczne postanowienia, a wasz Sylwester będzie miał takiego kopa, że nigdy go nie zapomnicie (oczywiście w pozytywnym znaczeniu). :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. Pomioty**

Alex szedł przodem, uparcie milcząc. Naomi i Nero nie naciskali na niego, wiedząc, że nadal cierpi po ostatnim spotkaniu z Brzoskwinką. Tamtego dnia wrócił późnym wieczorem z zadrapanym policzkiem. Nie odzywał się, nie jadł ani nie pił. Kiedy Malcolm pozbył się tych kilku zadrapań na wszelki wypadek, nie zaszczycił ojca nawet spojrzeniem. Był kompletnie załamany. Naomi nawet poszła do Brzoskwinki, zapytać ją, co się stało. Kiedy zobaczyła, że jest z Jackiem, po prostu wróciła do domu.

Las był wyjątkowo cichy i... pusty. Od kilku dni ubywało w nim zwierząt. Myśliwi mówili, że uciekają one przed mrocznymi pomiotami. To samo robili ludzie z wioski. Większość się spakowała i ruszyła na północ, ale nie wszyscy mogli tak łatwo porzucić Lothering. Brak pieniędzy lub zbyt silna więź z domem były wystarczająco mocnymi przeszkodami, żeby nie wymieniać całej gamy pozostałych.

-Tata nie wyrabia się z lekami. -powiedział cicho Nero- Mówi, że jeśli liczba uchodźców nie spadnie, skończą mu się zapasy.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, więc zamilkł. Cisza była naprawdę przytłaczająca jak na spacer, który miał rozluźnić atmosferę.

-Długo jeszcze zamierzasz tak milczeć? -nie wytrzymała w końcu Naomi, doganiając Alexa. Ten spojrzał na nią wilkiem.

-O co ci chodzi? -mruknął.

-Dokładnie wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Odciąłeś się od nas i oczekujesz, że od tak to zaakceptujemy?

-Nie odciąłem się! -zaprotestował- Po prostu... potrzebowałem chwili spokoju.

-No to ją miałeś. A teraz zacznij się normalnie zachowywać. Mama się o ciebie martwi!

Alex westchnął.

-Słyszeliście? -wtrącił się Nero, ściągając łuk z pleców. Naomi zmarszczyła czoło.

-Co takiego?

-Coś jakby... warczenie.

-Warczenie? -Alex potrząsnął głową- Pewnie kolejny mabari spod Ostagaru. Pełno ich ostatnio.

-Nie... to było... coś in...

-Pomioty! -krzyknęła Naomi, rzucając niewielką kulą ognia w uzbrojonego stwora. Zaraz za nim pojawiły się kolejne. Każdy był gorszy od innego, wyglądały jak pokręcone wersje ludzi, wypaczone przez zło. Nero wypuścił strzałę, zwalając jednego z pomiotów z nóg. Alex ocknął się jako ostatni, z trudem unikając ostrza i wyszarpując własny miecz. Grupa nie była duża, ale sam ich wygląd pozbawiał rodzeństwa zdrowego rozsądku.

Zaklęcia posypały się na pomioty, powstrzymując większość. Te, które zdołały się przedrzeć przez magiczną ofensywę, trafiały albo po ostrze Alexa, albo obrywały strzałą Nero. Naomi była zła na siebie, że nie wzięła ze sobą swojego kostura, ale nie chciała ryzykować rozpoznania, zwłaszcza że w Lothering było teraz naprawdę dużo templariuszy.

-Uważajcie! -krzyknął Alex, kiedy zaszarżował na nich rogaty, wysoki pomiot, dzierżący ogromny topór. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik, wbijając swój miecz w pierś przeciwnika. To jednak nie zdołało go powstrzymać. Dopiero ogień Naomi i trzy strzały Nero zdołały go spowolnić na tyle, aby Alex mógł ściąć mu głowę. Kilka pocisków wbiło się w drzewa w pobliżu, alarmując rodzeństwo.

-Kusznicy! -krzyknął Nero, wskazując na trzy pomioty, ładujące właśnie kusze. Nie zdążyli wystrzelić po raz kolejny, gdy trzy ogniste słupy w kilka sekund wydarły życie z ich ciał, zostawiając spopielone zwłoki. Alex jeszcze przez chwilę kręcił się po pobojowisku, szukając niedobitków, ale Naomi była bardziej zajęta Nero. Teraz, gdy adrenalina opadła, chłopak był przerażony.

-Hej, wszystko w porządku?

-Zab...iliśmy... ich? Wszystkich?

-Tak, braciszku, wszystkich. No już, zrobiliśmy dobrze.

Nero skulił się.

-Niedobrze mi...

-Chodźmy stąd. Trzeba powiadomić sir Bryanta. -mruknął Alex, odciągając brata i siostrę w stronę wioski. Mimo że oddalali się od trupów, smród pomiotów nie opuszczał ich na krok. Mimowolnie marszczyli nosy, Nero nadal się kulił, trzymając za brzuch. Cała trójka była blada i ochlapana krwią pomiotów. Nic dziwnego, że kiedy templariusze zobaczyli ich w tym stanie, natychmiast podnieśli alarm.

Sir Bryant pojawił się szybciej, niż można było przypuszczać, zwłaszcza że miał na sobie bardzo, ale to bardzo ciężką zbroję. Podszedł do nich wraz z paroma ważniejszymi personami z Lothering, tych jednak rodzeństwo akurat nie znało.

-Co się stało? -zapytał templariusz.

-Pomioty. Mała grupa. Zabite. -wyjaśnił krótko Alex, podtrzymując Nero.

-Zabiliście je? Sami? -zdziwił się jakiś mężczyzna.

-Tak, wszystkie. I nic nam nie jest, dziękuję, że zapytaliście.

-Ile ich było? -dopytywał się sir Bryant. Alex westchnął.

-Nie liczyliśmy. Mała grupa, głównie same hurloki, parę genloków. Nic wielkiego.

Sir Bryant nerwowo przeczesał palcami swoje włosy.

-Nie powinny dotrzeć tu tak szybko... Idźcie, niech wasz ojciec was opatrzy.

-Nic nam nie jest. -mruknął Alex, ale posłusznie powlókł się za rodzeństwem w głąb wioski. Czuli na sobie spojrzenia każdego, kogo mijali, z każdym krokiem było gorzej. Ludzie milkli, dzieci przestawały się bawić, schodzono im z drogi. Kiedyś Alex mógłby zabić za taki efekt, ale teraz nie był pewien, czy naprawdę chce takiej uwagi. Napotkał spojrzenie Brzoskwinki... stojącej tuż obok Jacka. Natychmiast spuścił wzrok. Nie miał ochoty na nią patrzeć.

Ledwo przekroczyli próg domu, kiedy Leandra rzuciła się każdemu z nich na szyję i ich wyściskała. Łzy mimowolnie zaczęły płynąć jej z oczu, choć jeszcze nie wiedziała, co się dokładnie stało. Malcolm, słysząc łkanie żony, natychmiast przybiegł, ale zatrzymał się jak sparaliżowany na widok swoich dzieci ochlapanych ciemną krwią.

-Co... co się stało? -wydusił z trudem. Naomi, widząc, że Alex znowu jest w swoim milczącym stanie, spojrzała na ojca.

-Pomioty. Mieliśmy z nimi... małe starcie. Niewielka grupa. Nic nam nie jest.

-Napiliście się ich krwi? Połknęliście ją? -Malcolm nerwowo zaczął ich badać, rękawem ścierając resztki krwi z ich twarzy.

-Nie. -odpowiedziała natychmiast Naomi.

-Nie. -potwierdził Nero. Alex milczał i odezwał się dopiero, gdy siostra nadepnęła mu na stopę. On także był pewien, że nie wypił krwi.

-To dobrze. Moglibyście od tego umrzeć. Musicie się umyć i to jak najszybciej.

-Nic im nie będzie? -chciała się upewnić Leandra, patrząc załzawionymi oczami na męża. Ten ciężko westchnął.

-Muszę ich jeszcze dokładnie zbadać, ale sądzę, że są zdrowi... Mam taką nadzieję.

Naomi z ponurą miną poszła wykonać polecenie ojca, modląc się w myślach do Stwórcy, aby okazał łaskę i żadne z nich nie było skażone.

 **Sangre - jak zwykle twój komentarz bardzo mnie cieszy, bo mówi mi, że to opowiadanie to wcale nie taki gniot :) Cieszę się, że ci się podobał fragment ze strażnikami, choć osobiście bałam się, że przesadziłam. Do Kirkwall jeszcze z 10 rozdziałów, więc to nie minie tak szybko ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**15\. Praca, praca i jeszcze raz praca**

Przywódca Szkarłatnych Mabari wzniósł brudny kielich i zaśmiał się. Siedział ze swoją bandą przy ognisku, świętując kolejny udany napad. Mówiono, że Plaga jest zła, ale on wzbogacił się na niej tak bardzo, że nawet nie chciało mu się liczyć suwerenów. Każdy uchodźca musiał przejść przez Lothering, a jeśli wydawał się wystarczająco majętny, trafiał na nich. I albo po dobroci oddawał dobytek, albo ginął i oddawał dobytek.

-Po tym wszystkim zafunduję sobie noc w Perle z najlepszymi dziwkami, prawdziwą ucztą, gorącą kąpielą i winem z Orlais. -powiedział jeden z bandytów, czerwony od alkoholu. Jego kompani poparli go okrzykami i kolejną kolejką taniego piwa. Przywódca odłożył kielich, czując, że coś nadchodzi. A kiedy miał takie przeczucia, zwykle coś się działo. I nie mylił się... Jego gardło przeszyła strzała.

Bandyci dopiero po paru sekundach zorientowali się, że ich przywódca leży na ziemi martwy, musiało minąć kilka następnych sekund, żeby dostrzegli, że od strzał padają kolejni. Rzucili się do broni, zbyt pijani, żeby wymyślić jakikolwiek plan działania. Przed stosem ostrzy stanął jednak Alex, trzymając w dłoni swój miecz. Bezlitośnie zaczął się przedzierać przez bandytów, wymachując ostrzem na prawo i lewo.

Mała grupka postanowiła spróbować swojego szczęścia i rzuciła się do ucieczki, ale wtedy przed nimi pojawiła się Naomi. Nie musiała korzystać z magii, jej kostur był wystarczająco groźny. Po jednej stronie długie na kilkanaście centymetrów „kły", po drugiej dwa stalowe ostrza. Wystarczało to, aby śmiertelnie ranić każdego, kto się do niej zbliżył. W niecały kwadrans cała banda została wybita... bez większego wysiłku.

Nero zbiegł z wzgórza, na którym się skrył, przeskakując parę trupów i podchodząc do swojego zakrwawionego rodzeństwa. Alex wytarł swoje ostrze o ubranie jednego z bandytów.

-W porządku, Nero? -zapytała Naomi brata.

-Tak, nic mi nie jest.

-Ten pomysł z beczką piwa naprawdę był dobry. -stwierdził Alex. Naomi przewróciła oczami.

-No dobra, już dobra. Przestań tak się chwalić. Jesteś genialny. A teraz sprowadź wóz. Musimy załadować wszystko co ma jakąś wartość.

Alex jęknął.

-Znowu mamy rozbierać zwłoki?

-Słyszałeś sir Bryanta. Wszystko, co się nadaje do użytku. Uchodźcy nie będą marudzić, bo ich buty są lekko zakrwawione.

-Dobra, dobra. Nero, pamiętaj o zapisywaniu.

Chłopak skinął głową, wyciągając kawałek papieru i fiolkę z atramentem. Usiadł pod najbliższym drzewem, spisując to, co podała mu siostra, a potem i brat, gdy w końcu sprowadził wóz z upartym jak osioł koniem. Sir Bryant już kilka dni temu zlecił im polowanie na bandytów, kiedy ci bez problemu rozprawili się z małą grupką awanturników w gospodzie. Jak dotąd szło im dość dobrze.

-Uf... -odetchnął Alex, gdy ostatnia skrzynka została postawiona na wozie- I co?

-3 bele sukna, 4 skrzyneczki z biżuterią, kamykami i innymi bibelotami, pół beczki alkoholu, 14 par skórzanych butów, 6 par spodni, 2 koszule, 12 stalowych mieczy, 4 żelazne sztylety, 1 stalowy sztylet, 1 komplet zbroi z srebnorytu, 7 łuków, 20 pełnych kołczanów strzał, pół worka jabłek, pudełeczko jagód, dwa worki pszenicy, worek mąki, 3 butelki wina i jedna owca. Do tego 9 suwerenów, 73 srebrniki i 39 miedziaków.

Naomi gwizdnęła.

-Niezły łup, jak na coś tak łatwego. Dobra, chodźmy, zimno mi.

-Mi też. -westchnął Alex, upewniając się, że ognisko zostanie zgaszone wystarczająco dokładnie.

Naomi

Gospoda wieczorami była bardziej zatłoczona, niż można sobie wyobrażać. Uchodźcy, pomimo groźby ataku w każdej chwili, do tej pory nie opuścili wioski, najwyraźniej czekając na cud. Dziewczyna z trudem przedarła się przez tłum, a jej kostur sprawnie jej w tym pomagał. Nikt nie lubił widoku ostrz przed swoim nosem. Barlina znalazła w kącie, jak zwykle czającego się przy swoich zapasach. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy on w ogóle sypia.

-Tu jesteś. -uśmiechnęła się- Mam to, o co prosiłeś. -powiedziała i podała mu parę buteleczek stężonej trucizny- Wyjawisz mi teraz, co chcesz z tym zrobić? Bo chyba nie zamierzasz wytruć połowy gospody?

Prychnął.

-To byłaby przysługa dla Lothering. I pomiotów. A ja nie mam ochoty na wyświadczanie przysług. Za to paru pomiotom nieźle się oberwie, kiedy spróbują wleźć na mój teren.

Naomi westchnęła.

-To niebezpieczne.

-Wiem co robię! -zaprotestował.

-Niech ci będzie. -poddała się Naomi- Zapłać mi, a przestanę cię wypytywać.

Barlin uśmiechnął się, prezentując imponującą ilość dziur w uzębieniu.

-Czekałem, aż to powiesz. Masz. Zrób z tego jakiś ładny użytek.

Naomi spokojnie przeliczyła pieniądze. 35 srebrników. Nieźle, normalnie za takie buteleczki dostałaby co najwyżej tylko 5, ale Barlin chyba naprawdę był zdesperowany.

-Polecam się na przyszłość.

-O ile coś z niej zostanie. -mruknął- Nie masz czegoś lepszego do roboty?

-Pewnie coś się znajdzie. Uważaj na siebie, Barlinie.

-I ty na siebie, moja droga.

Alex

Znalazł Allison przed jej domem, jak zwykle siedziała cicho pod drzwiami. Alexowi zawsze było jej żal: porzucona przez męża, a wszystkie jej dzieci zmarły. W dodatku to wszystko przydarzyło się jej w tak młodym wieku. Stanął nad nią, ale go nie zauważyła, więc musiał chrząknąć. Wpatrywała się w niego przez parę minut, aż zrozumiała, kto to jest.

-Alex. To ty... Słyszałam, że ty i twoje rodzeństwo wybiliście kolejną bandę.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

-Nasza praca, nieprawdaż? To nawet było zabawne. Wystarczyło ich upić.

-Wy, młodzi, zawsze macie takie zaskakujące pomysły.

Nie jesteś taka stara. -chciał powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. Jego serce nadal było rozbite na milion kawałków, odkąd Brzoskwinka go zostawiła.

-Zabieram twój czas. -stwierdziła nagle Allison.

-Co? Wcale nie! Nie mam nic do zrobienia. Chyba... -dodał po chwili z niepewnością.

-Czy... -zaczęła nieśmiało- Masz to... o co pytałam?

-A tak, właśnie po to przyszedłem. -wyciągnął z torby parę złożonych pułapek- Wiesz, jak je nastawić?

Allison skinęła głową.

-To nie powinno być trudne. Dziękuję. Na pewno miałeś tysiące lepszych spraw do zrobienia niż pomaganie mi.

-Moją rolą jest pomaganie wszystkim dookoła! O ile moja siostra nie ma racji i nie jestem samolubnym draniem. -uśmiechnął się- Miło było pomóc.

-Dziękuję. -Allison skinęła głową, wręczając mu 15 srebrników. Alex jeszcze przez chwilę stał przed nią, myśląc o tym, czy powinien coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie odpuścił i ruszył do domu.

Nero

Nestorka Miriam siedziała przed swoim namiotem, z trudem łatając parę ubrań. Oddała swój dom uchodźcom, a teraz zbierała leki, okłady, maści i bandaże, organizowała zbiórki jedzenia, wysyłała prośby o pomoc. Pomimo że była chora, nadal starała się robić, co mogła, żeby pomóc innym. Mimo to, niewiele osób było wobec niej życzliwych. Nero podszedł do niej z naręczem okładów, które obiecał jej zrobić.

-Och, to ty... -powiedziała słabym głosem.

-Gdzie mam je położyć, nestorko?

-Ni... -zakaszlała- Nigdzie. Są potrzebne.

Wskazała na leżącego w pobliżu, krwawiącego mężczyznę. Nero skinął głową i podszedł do niego. Kiedy był w pobliżu, a Malcolm był zajęty, to on zajmował się rannymi i chorymi. Czasami Naomi mu pomagała, ale ostatnimi czasy była bardzo zajęta. Znał go. Był jednym z myśliwych, którzy odważali się zapuszczać do lasu, żeby polować na jelenie, króliki i ptaki. Niewiele przynosili ze sobą, o ile w ogóle coś udawało się im złapać.

-Spokojnie. Jestem tu, żeby pomóc. -powiedział łagodnie Nero, kładąc dłoń na czole mężczyzny- Proszę głęboko oddychać i starać się nie ruszać.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że myśliwy został pogryziony przez wilka... albo niedźwiedzia. Jego lewa ręka była już nie do uratowania, Nero tylko ścisnął ją sznurkiem, żeby zatamować krwotok. Reszta ran była nawet znośna, wystarczało je przemyć, obłożyć ziołami, a potem okładami, na końcu po prostu obandażować. Miriam obserwowała każdy jego ruch, nawet jeśli robiła to tylko kątem oka.

Kiedy skończył, obłożył jego czoło wilgotną szmatką, a potem pozwolił mu odpoczywać. Wrócił do nestorki z ponurą miną.

-Przeżyje?

-Jego lewa ręka musi zostać amputowana. Jeśli nie wdało się zakażenie, nic mu nie będzie.

-Dobrze wiedzieć, że mamy pod ręką takie osoby jak ty, czy twój ojciec. -stwierdziła Miriam z uśmiechem.


	16. Chapter 16

**\- Alex miał być odrobinę irytującym i dziecinnym bohaterem, takim ciągle zwracającym na siebie uwagę. No i cóż... jestem zbyt leniwa, żeby bawić się w pół środki :)**

 **16\. Atak, obrona i ucieczka**

-Spakowaliście wszystko? -zapytał Malcolm, zawieszając na swoim ramieniu torbę wypchaną ubraniami. Reszta jego rodziny w ciszy skinęła głową. Gdy usłyszeli, że horda jest już niecały dzień od wioski, w Lothering zapanował prawdziwy armagedon. Ludzie tratowali siebie nawzajem, pędząc traktem na północ, niektórzy znikali też w lasach, inni zostawali w tyle, zbyt wyczerpani, aby od razu uciekać, lub zbyt ciekawi mrocznych pomiotów.

-W takim wypadku idziemy.

-A co z resztą wioski? -zapytał cicho Nero.

-Muszą sobie sami poradzić. Nie zamierzam ryzykować waszym zdrowiem dla innych.

To był koniec dyskusji i nawet Alex zrozumiał to od razu. Malcolm już od kilku dni... nie był w swoim normalnym humorze. Był surowszy i bardziej stanowczy, nie znosił sprzeciwu. Kiedy tylko wyszli z domu, dostrzegli, że jest już za późno na bezpieczną ucieczkę. W oddali unosił się dym palonych chat, krzyki umierających wypełniały powietrze, zaś pomioty powoli wylewały się zza drzew i domów, rzucając się na wszystko, co było w okolicy.

-Szybko! -popędził rodzinę Malcolm, rzucając paroma zaklęciami w najbliższe pomioty. Naomi biegła przy matce, podtrzymując ją ramieniem. Leandra była świadoma tego, że nie jest w odpowiedniej kondycji do takich ucieczek, ale starała się jak mogła dla swojej rodziny. Nero bez przerwy nakładał strzały na cięciwę i posyłał je w stronę najbliższych pomiotów, Alex biegł przodem, torując sobie drogę przez tłumy innych uchodźców i czasami pomioty.

Zanim się obejrzeli, byli już daleko za Lothering, ale niebo nadal było zasnute dymem, a powietrze pełne od bolesnych krzyków. Jedyne o czym myślał teraz Malcolm to było zapewnienie rodzinie bezpieczeństwa, dlatego gdy miał do wyboru zabicie pomiota i niewinną osobę, i tak to robił. Wiedział, że potem będzie tego żałować, ale na razie nie obchodziło go życie innych ludzi. Po jakimś kwadransie biegu i szybkiego marszu na przemian, minęli las i odłączyli się od głównej grupy uchodźców, co według Malcolma miało dać im przynajmniej minimalną przewagę.

Byli teraz na pustkowiu, które jeszcze nie tak dawno było uznawane nawet za prawdziwą dżunglę. Zmierzali na południe, nie na północ, jak sądzili na początku. Zawrócenie było teraz jednak równoznaczne z samobójstwem. Musieli przeć naprzód i mieć nadzieję, że nie trafią na główną hordę. Plan Malcolma w pewnym sensie się sprawdził: natykali się tylko na małe, niezbyt zorganizowane grupy pomiotów.

Tuż po południu zwolnili kroku. Przemierzanie skażonego przez pomioty terenu było o wiele bardziej męczące, niż można było się spodziewać. I fizycznie, i mentalnie. Leandra nadal nie potrafiła się otrząsnąć z szoku. Często przystawała, zatopiona w myślach, zwalniała lub wybuchała płaczem. Malcolm zwykł wtedy coś szeptać jej do ucha lub sam ją ciągnął do przodu, aż w końcu wracały jej zdrowe zmysły.

-Wszystko co zbudowaliśmy... -powiedziała nagle- Stracone. Przez pomioty.

-Wiem, ile dla ciebie znaczyło Lothering, matko, ale musimy iść. -powiedziała Naomi, ściskając dłoń Leandry.

-Przynajmniej żyjemy, a to niemało. -zauważył żartobliwie Alex.

-Tak... Macie rację.

-Uda nam się, kochanie. -powiedział łagodnie Malcolm- Trochę więcej wiary.

-Gdyby to było takie proste... -szepnęła cicho.

-Nic nie jest proste. -stwierdził- Pomioty przed nami, mała grupa. -powiedział nagle, zatrzymując się.

-Skąd wiesz? -zdziwił się Alex. Malcolm westchnął.

-Miałem okazję... pracować z Szarymi Strażnikami. To nie jest opowieść na ten moment! Możemy spróbować je obejść...

-I stracić parę ważnych minut. -wtrącił Alex- Jeśli to mała grupa, to możemy je pozabijać.

Malcolm westchnął.

-Dobrze, ale uważajcie.

Grupa liczyła zaledwie pięciu genloków i dwóch hurloków, słabo uzbrojonych i niedoświadczonych. Rodzina Hawke nie miała z nimi większych problemów. Po pozbyciu się ciał pomiotów, Malcolm postanowił zająć ich mały obóz, żeby odpocząć. Miło było po tym wszystkim po prostu usiąść, chociażby tylko na parę minut. Każde z nich zjadło kawałek chleba i trochę żółtego sera, napiło się wody i ogrzało dłonie nad ogniem.

-Dokąd właściwie idziemy? -zapytała Naomi, spoglądając na Malcolma.

-Jak najdalej od pomiotów, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie. -uśmiechnął się Alex.

-Na razie powinniśmy się trzymać razem. -powiedział Malcolm.

-Możemy iść do Kirkwall. -zaproponowała nagle Leandra. Przy ognisku zaległa na parę minut lodowata cisza. Kirkwall było miastem templariuszy, byłym domem Leandry i Malcolma. Rzadko się o nim wspominało w rodzinie Hawke.

-To nie byłby mój pierwszy wybór. -mruknął Alex.

-Tam jest dużo templariuszy, matko. -dodał Nero.

-Ale mamy tam posiadłość! I nazwisko. To powinno nas ochronić przed templariuszami.

Malcolm podrapał się po czubku nosa.

-Nie najlepszy pomysł, zwłaszcza że może być tam jeszcze paru moich... znajomych. Ale rozumiem twój punkt widzenia.

-W takim wypadku Gwaren? -westchnęła Naomi- To nie brzmi zbyt dobrze. Pewnie będziemy musieli przebić się przez spore grupy pomiotów.

-Nie sądzę. Z pewnością napotkamy pomioty, ale główna grupa skupi się na Lothering. -powiedział Malcolm- Podczas Plagi nie są takie bezrozumne. Będą szukały strategicznego punktu, a Lothering jest takowym. Wybrzeże będzie zapewne ich ostatnim celem.

-Pocieszające. -mruknął Alex, wgryzając się w dodatkową porcję sera. Naomi kopnęła go, ale pozwoliła mu skończyć „nielegalny" posiłek. Przy ogniu spędzili jeszcze parę minut, delektując się odpoczynkiem. Potem zgasili ognisko i ruszyli w dalszą drogę, tym razem na wschód do Gwaren. Musieli przejść przez kawałek Głuszy Korcari, a potem znaleźć jakiś wygodny szlak przez Las Brecilian.

Do wieczora podróż była w miarę spokojna. Najwyraźniej Malcolm miał rację i większość pomiotów faktycznie skupiła się na wiosce. Tylko raz trafili na groźniejszą grupę i to tylko dlatego, że w jej skład wchodziło parę wilków plagi, pospolitych w czasach, kiedy pojawiał się arcydemon. Znaleźli resztkę jakiejś drogi, która zapewne niegdyś wiodła przez las, gdy usłyszeli wrzawę charakterystyczną dla zaciętej walki.

Paręnaście metrów przed nimi dwoje wojowników, mężczyzna i kobieta, walczyli z grupą pomiotów, które atakowały z każdej możliwej strony. Malcolm zapewne postanowiłby zostawić ich na pastwę losu, gdyby nie to, że i tak tamtędy musieli iść. Zanim jednak zdołali się zbliżyć na wystarczającą odległość, aby pomóc, mężczyzna, najprawdopodobniej templariusz, został poważnie ranny. Kobieta w ostatniej chwili uratowała mu życie.

-Nie dostaniecie go! -krzyknęła, łapiąc za tarczę, którą templariusz upuścił i podbiegając do niego- Nie dostaną cię. -powtórzyła- Nie póki mam siły!

Malcolm szybkim zaklęciem pozbył się paru pomiotów, które szarżowały na parę wojowników, Nero paroma strzałami wyeliminowała kuszników, zaś Alex dobił ostatnich. Naomi i Leandra dotarły na pole bitwy jako ostatnie.

-Przestań się wiercić, Wesley. Tylko pogarszasz sprawę.

-Apostato, nie zbliżaj się! -templariusz zerwał się na nogi i stanął między kobietą, a Malcolmem. Alex parsknął śmiechem.

-Stwórca ma poczucie humoru. Pomioty, a teraz jeszcze templariusz.

-To nie poczucie humoru Stwórcy, Alex. -wtrąciła Naomi- To nasz pech.

-Mała różnica. -stwierdził chłopak. Malcolm podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

-Nie jesteśmy waszymi wrogami.

-Intencje pomiotów są jasne. -stwierdził templariusz- Ale mag zawsze stanowi niewiadomą. Zakon naucza...

-Wesley. -powiedziała cicho kobieta.

-Zakon naucza... -powtórzył templariusz, zbliżając się do Malcolma.

-Kochanie, oni nas uratowali. -powstrzymała go- Stwórca rozumie.

Mężczyzna wahał się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie spuścił głowę i cofnął się.

-Oczywiście.

-Jestem Avelina Vallen, a to mój mąż, sir Wesley. Do waśni wrócimy, gdy uciekniemy hordzie. -powiedziała dyplomatycznie kobieta.

-Wolałbym do niej nigdy nie wracać. Jestem Malcolm Hawke, jeśli was to interesuje. Jedyne, co mnie obchodzi, to wydostać moją rodzinę stąd, więc jeśli macie jakieś wskazówki, z chęcią ich wysłucham.

-Północ jest odcięta. -powiedziała natychmiast Avelina- Ledwo uciekliśmy przed trzonem hordy. Jesteśmy otoczeni przez pomioty.

-Tak podejrzewałem. -westchnął Malcolm- Musimy się jakoś dostać do Gwaren, to nasza najlepsza opcja. Możecie się zabrać z nami, nie zrobi to wielkiej różnicy, o ile twój mąż powstrzyma się od wypełniania swoich obowiązków.

-Moje obowiązki są jasne... ale to sprawa na kiedy indziej. -powiedział sir Wesley- O ile w ogóle będzie jeszcze okazja, żeby się nią zająć.

-Damy sobie radę, jestem tego pewna. -powiedziała Avelina, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu templariusza. Alex chrząknął.

-Rozmowa zawsze koi zranioną duszę, ale pomioty nie poczekają, aż skończymy.

-To było słabe. -uznała Naomi.

-Powinniśmy już ruszać. -powiedział Malcolm, ignorując wzrokową potyczkę swoich dzieci. Ruszył przodem, zaraz po nim szedł Alex, Avelina i sir Wesley pośrodku, Naomi, Nero i Leandra zamykali kolumnę. Przez pierwszą godzinę szli w milczeniu, obserwując siebie nawzajem kątem oka, a także wypatrując pomiotów. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, okolica była dość... spokojna. Raz napotkali na paru maruderów, których Malcolm zmiótł jednym zaklęciem.

-To dziwny czas na ściganie apostatów. Jego towarzysze odeszli wraz z kapłanami Zakonu. -odezwała się nagle Naomi, doganiając Avelinę.

-Udawałem się do Denerim w sprawie zleconej przez templariuszy, ale musiałem zawrócić na południe, gdy usłyszałem o Ostagarze. -wyjaśnił sir Wesley.

-Pech i błędna ocena sytuacji sprawiły, że znaleźliśmy się tutaj przed atakiem. Tak właściwie, mogę poznać twoje imię?

-To nie jest taka wielka tajemnica. Jestem Naomi. To mój młodszy brat, Nero, a tamten wyrośnięty osioł to również mój brat, Alex.

-Ten wyrośnięty osioł to jej STARSZY brat. -doprecyzował niezrażony Alex. Malcolm cicho westchnął.

-A ty, pani...? -Avelina spojrzała na matkę rodzeństwa.

-Leandra.

Wojowniczka skinęła głową. Naomi chrząknęła, odwracając jej uwagę od matki.

-Byłaś pod Ostagarem? Co tam się stało?

-Cała armia poległa. Z powodu zdrady, a nie przez mroczne pomioty. -powiedziała krótko Avelina, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że to nie jest temat, który ma ochotę poruszać. Kolejne minuty marszu znów były zdominowane przez ciszę, choć Malcolm czuł, że to cisza przed prawdziwą burzą.


	17. Chapter 17

**17\. Poświęcenie**

Spokój nie trwał długo. Na noc zatrzymali się w niewielkiej jaskini, gdzie Malcolm opatrzył rany sir Wesleya. Niewiele mógł jednak zrobić z ramieniem, a już na pewno o czymś nikomu nie mówił. Nikt jednak na niego nie naciskał. Spali na zmianę, pilnując, czy nikt nie nadchodzi. Nie byli niepokojeni w nocy, a wraz z świtem ruszyli w dalszą drogę. To wtedy zaczęły się kłopoty.

Sir Wesley ledwo szedł, co jakiś czas miewał nawet halucynacje. Avelina nie chciała ruszyć na krok od niego, Leandra naciskała na trzymanie się blisko nich. W dodatku wróciły pomioty. Były to coraz większe grupy, niektóre miały nawet emisariuszy, raz trafili na dowódcę. Malcolm zaczął się obawiać, że zbliżają się do skrzydła hordy, nie mogli jednak teraz zawrócić. Nie, gdy byli tak blisko granicy Lasu Brecilian. Prawie połowa drogi.

Trafili na stary, zniszczony trakt, co lekko ułatwiło ich podróż... przynajmniej do czasu, gdy przed nimi nie wyrosła nagle spora grupa pomiotów. Nie mogli się nawet cofnąć: zostali otoczeni. Cała czwórka Hawke'ów miotała zaklęcia w stwory, ale to nie pomagało, bo tych ciągle przybywało. Udało im się przebić przez główną grupę, ale ucieczka z pomiotami za plecami nie wchodziła nawet w grę.

Wtedy Malcolm został w tyle. Wykonywał skomplikowane ruchy i gesty, gromadził wokół siebie potężne pokłady many. Pomioty zatrzymały się przed nim, niezdecydowane i zaniepokojone tym zjawiskiem, te inteligentniejsze jedynie zwolniły. Leandra, sparaliżowana, obserwowała, jak jej mąż wypuszcza z siebie wielką falę magii, tworząc w okolicy niemalże przeźroczystą kopułę... która nie obejmowała rodziny Hawke, oprócz niego.

-Uciekajcie! -krzyknął- Powstrzymam je tak długo, ile będę w stanie.

-Malcolm, nie! -wrzasnęła Leandra i gdyby nie mocny uścisk Naomi, rzuciłaby się w jego stronę- NIE!

Malcolm spuścił wzrok.

-Idź. Kocham cię. Kocham was wszystkich.

-Ojcze! -zapłakał Nero, ale pozwolił, żeby Alex ciągnął go do tyłu. Leandra szarpała się jednak, próbując się wyrwać Naomi i pobiec do Malcolma, który teraz z największym trudem utrzymywał barierę i walczył z pomiotami.

-Matko, proszę... Poświęca się dla nas! Musimy iść!

-Nie! NIE! Nie pozwolę na to... nie pozwolę... -łkała Leandra, ale jej opór powoli słabł, aż w końcu Naomi zdołała ją pociągnąć i szybko dołączyły do grupy. Biegli co sił w nogach, aby jak najbardziej oddalić się od sporego oddziału pomiotów. Nero, zaraz po matce, był najbardziej załamany, ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach.

-To było... -wydusił sir Wesley, kiedy zwolnili- Przykro mi. To był szlachetny czyn. Nie zostanie on zapomniany.

Nie słyszeli już huków, jakie wywoływały obszarowe zaklęcia Malcolma, nie widzieli też czubka bariery, która chroniła ich przed pomiotami. Nie mieli już jednak sił biec, pomimo tego, że stwory mogły ich dogonić w każdej chwili. Leandra pochlipywała bez ustanku, obejmując się ramionami i szepcząc imię Malcolma. Avelina milczała, nie znajdując słów na tą sytuację. Alex trzymał się o wiele lepiej niż reszta rodziny... choć głęboko w jego oczach tkwił niewyobrażalny ból.

Udało im się wdrapać na małe wzniesienie, kiedy ziemia pod ich stopami zaczęła się trząść w nierównym rytmie. Avelina pierwsza dostrzegła zagrożenie i krzykiem ostrzegła resztę, ciągnąc sir Wesleya w bok na ziemię. Alex mimowolnie otworzył usta, gdy zobaczył, jak wielki ogr szarżuje na nich z rykiem. W ostatniej chwili odskoczył i przeturlał się. Z ulgą dostrzegł, że pozostali również zdołali zejść z drogi olbrzymowi.

-Matko! -Naomi skoczyła między Leandrę a ogra, który powoli zbliżał się do kobiety. Nero z jękiem podniósł się z ziemi, walcząc z poszarpanym przez kamienie kolanem, które obtarł, rzucając się w bok. Złapał za łuk i naciągnął cięciwę, modląc się, żeby zdołał odwrócić uwagę ogra. W tym samym czasie Alex stał sparaliżowany, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Bał się. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie bał.

-Po moim trupie. -warknęła Naomi, kumulując w swych dłoniach manę. Nie lubiła używać tego typu zaklęć w biegu, łatwo mogła przywołać demona przez przypadek, ale teraz nie miała wyjścia. Rozrywanie Zasłony nie było miłym uczuciem, ale tym razem dawało nadzieję. Marsz ogra został zatrzymany przez pojawienie się dwóch wilków. Były podobne do wilków plagi, ale te dorównywały wielkością tygrysom, a wokół ich ciał owijały się ciemnofioletowe wstęgi, zaś w ich oczodołach panowała czerń, wypełniona w samym środku nikłym, purpurowym promykiem.

Wtedy Nero wypuścił strzałę, która trafiła ogra w kark. Dla każdej innej istoty byłby to śmiertelny strzał, lecz nie dla czegoś takiego. Potwór jedynie ryknął, odwracając się w stronę łucznika i natychmiast zapominając o wilkach, co bestie z Pustki natychmiast wykorzystały, rzucając się na ogra. Ich kły i pazury dotkliwie raniły ciało stwora, rozrywając je i kalecząc. Alex ocknął się, gdy dostrzegł, że pozostałe pomioty dogoniły ich.

-Poradzę sobie z tym! -krzyknęła Naomi- Zajmijcie się resztą!

Nero skoczył w stronę chwiejącego się Wesleya i, zasłaniając templariusza własnym ciałem, zaczął posyłać strzały w najbliższe pomioty. Alex, manewrując mieczem i przecinając ciała przeciwników, wysłał potężną falę many prosto w grupę stworów, tworząc mocny impuls grawitacyjny, ściągający pomioty w jedno miejsce. Samo zderzenie się z sobą zadawało im groźniejsze lub lżejsze rany, co ułatwiało walkę.

Wilki Pustki nie radziły sobie z ogrem tak dobrze, jak na początku. Choć ten był poważnie ranny, szybko nauczył się, jak walczyć z tym nowym przeciwnikiem. Naomi starała się wspomagać swoje chowańce zaklęciami, ale nawet błyskawice nie były w stanie zatrzymać ogra. Stwór z rykiem zamachnął się wielką łapą, odrzucając na bok jedną z bestii i przy okazji rozrywając pazurami jej brzuch. Wilk Pustki jeszcze parę razy warknął, a potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu, wracając za Zasłonę.

-Niech cię szlag! -krzyknęła Naomi, wypuszczając spomiędzy swoich palców słup mrozu. Ogr z trudem ruszył w jej stronę, zasłaniając twarz łapą. Im bliżej się znajdował, tym więcej many dziewczyna wkładała w zaklęcie. Leandra krzyknęła, pewna, że jej dziecko zaraz zostanie pochwycone przez stwora, lecz tak się nie stało. Naomi z jękiem opuściła dłonie, przerywając czar, ale z satysfakcją oglądając ogra, zamienionego w lodową rzeźbę.

W międzyczasie Alex i Avelina powoli przedzierali się przez tłumy pomiotów, ciągle pojawiających się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Nero z niepokojem zrozumiał, że kończą mu się strzały, za to sir Wesley, nie mogąc utrzymać się na nogach, osunął się na ziemię.

-Jest ich coraz więcej! -krzyknęła Avelina, cofając się razem z Alexem i Naomi do Nero. Pomioty otoczyły ich, rzucając szydercze, niezrozumiałe ryki w ich stronę. Wtedy... wtedy stało się coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego. Z nieba spadł smok.


	18. Chapter 18

**18\. Wiedźma z Głuszy**

Prawdziwy smok. Zionący ogniem. Latający. Z ogonem i paszczą pełną ostrych zębów. Przeleciał tuż nad rodzeństwem, masakrując pomioty. Jego ogon, łapy, kły i ogień bez problemu pozbywały się całych grup za jednym zamachem.

To była tylko kwestia czasu, aż pomioty przeszły z ofensywy do odwrotu. Większość zdołała uciec, ale niektóre spłonęły w murach z żywego ognia. Smok spojrzał na grupę ludzi, a potem... zaczął maleć. Otoczyły go złote wstęgi, kurczył się, zmieniał. Ostatecznie została po nim jakaś stara kobieta z rogami w dziwacznej zbroi. Nie wyglądała na przejętą tym, co właśnie się stało. Zaczęła się do nich spokojnie zbliżać, przez chwilę ciągnąc za sobą martwego pomiota. Alex i Naomi wyszli jej na spotkanie.

-Dawniej w ogóle nie miewaliśmy w Głuszy gości, a teraz zjawiają się całymi hordami!

-Kiepski moment na żartowanie... -zaczęła Naomi, ale Alex ją wyręczył.

-Imponujące! Gdzie nauczyłaś się zmieniać w smoka?

-Może ja jestem smokiem. Jeśli bym nim była, mielibyście szczęście, że zapach pieczonych pomiotów nie wzmaga apetytu.

-Cóż za ulga. -westchnęła Naomi.

-Rzeczywiście. -kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko- Jeśli próbujecie uciec przed mrocznymi pomiotami, wiedzcie, że zmierzacie w złym kierunku.

Nie-smoczyca odwróciła się do nich plecami i ruszyła w kierunku dogasających płomieni.

-A więc tak po prostu nas zostawisz? -zdziwiła się Naomi- Po tym wszystkim?

Kobieta zatrzymała się i, z wahaniem, spojrzała na dziewczynę przez ramię. Po paru sekundach zawróciła w ich stronę.

-Czemu nie? Cóż to za niebywały widok: potężny ogr pokonany! Któż mógł tego dokonać? Teraz jednak moja ciekawość została zaspokojona, a wy jesteście bezpieczni... na razie. Czy to zbyt mało?

-Mogłabyś nauczyć mnie tej sztuczki. -zaproponował Alex- Wygląda na całkiem przydatną.

Kobieta zaśmiała się.

-Śmiem twierdzić, że taka właśnie jest! Masz gadane, jak na maga! Powiedzcie mi: jak zamierzacie prześcignąć Plagę?

-Naszym celem jest Kirkwall... Wolne Marchie, jeśli to ci coś mówi. -powiedziała Naomi.

-Kirkwall? Ojej, planujecie nie lada wyprawę. Tak daleko, by uciec przed pomiotami? Wasz król nie będzie za wami tęsknić?

-Masz lepsze propozycje? Podobno Głębokie Ścieżki świecą ostatnimi czasy pustkami. A jeśli chodzi o króla... Cóż, sądzę, że zatęskni on głównie za swoim życiem. -zażartował Alex. Kobieta, po chwili milczenia, wybuchła śmiechem.

-Podobasz mi się! Strąceni w odmęty chaosu, stajecie do walki... i cały świat drży przed wami zdjęty trwogą.

-Piękna wizja, prawda, siostro? -uśmiechnął się Alex, ale Naomi posłała mu jedynie mordercze spojrzenie.

-To przeznaczenie czy przypadek? Tak trudno zdecydować.

-A to jakaś różnica? -wtrąciła Naomi. Kobieta spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem.

-Zależy, jak na to patrzeć. Wygląda jednak na to, że los sprzyja nam obu. Może zdołam wam jednak pomóc.

-Każda pomoc będzie mile widziana. -uznał Alex.

-Czy powinniśmy jej zaufać? Nie wiemy nawet, czym jest! -syknęła do brata Naomi.

-Ja wiem. -odezwała się nagle Avelina, klęcząc przy jęczącym sir Wesleyu- To Wiedźma z Głuszy.

-Niektórzy tak mnie nazywają. Inni mówią mi Flemeth. Asha'bellanar. „Starucha, która za dużo mówi"! -zachichotała- Czy to ważne? Oto moja propozycja: pomogę wam wyminąć hordę, a wy w zamian dostarczycie pewną przesyłkę w miejsce leżące nieopodal szlaku waszej podróży. Zrobicie to dla Wiedźmy z Głuszy?

Naomi skrzyżowała ręce, spoglądając na kobietę podejrzliwie.

-Czym właściwie jest ta cała Wiedźma z Głuszy?

Alex zacmokał.

-A to podobno ja mam najgorszą pamięć w tej rodzinie. Chasyndzka legenda o wiedźmie, która porywa dzieci do mrocznych rytuałów.

-Jakbym nie miała lepszych rzeczy do roboty! -prychnęła Flemeth.

-Czyli jesteś apostatką. -stwierdziła Naomi.

-Zgadza się, mamy ze sobą tyle wspólnego!

-Wątpię. -warknęła dziewczyna. Flemeth uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

-Cóż za wojownicze nastawienie. Nic dziwnego, że ogr nie miał z tobą większych szans.

Naomi westchnęła ciężko i zerknęła przez ramię na Avelinę.

-Co o tym sądzisz?

-Wesley jest ranny. Nie uda nam się uciec przed pomiotami.

-Jeśli będziecie musieli, zostawcie mnie... -wymamrotał templariusz.

-Nie! -zaprotestowała Avelina- Mówiłam już, że jeśli będzie trzeba, wyniosę cię na własnych plecach!

Naomi spuściła wzrok.

-Wygląda na to, że nie mamy wielkiego wyboru.

-Rzadko go mamy. -stwierdziła Flemeth i podeszła bliżej- Nieopodal Kirkwall znajdziesz klan dalijskich elfów. Dostarcz ten amulet ich Opiekunce, Marethari. Zrób z nim to, o co cię poprosi, a będziemy kwita. Zanim was jednak dokądkolwiek zabiorę, jest jeszcze jedna sprawa...

Zwróciła się w stronę sir Wesleya. Avelina natychmiast poderwała się na nogi i zastąpiła jej drogę.

-Nie! Daj mu spokój!

-Twego mężczyznę dotknęła zaraza, krąży już w jego krwi.

-Kłamiesz!

-Ona ma rację, Avelino. -wymamrotał z trudem sir Wesley- Wyczuwam w sobie coś plugawego... To sprawka mrocznych pomiotów. Ich krew. Wiedziałem od razu... od chwili, kiedy to się stało.

-Ile w takim razie mamy czasu, zanim...? -Avelina drżała, bliska płaczu.

-Niewiele, o ile moje zdanie coś znaczy. -powiedziała Flemeth- Jedynym ratunkiem dla niego to zostanie Szarym Strażnikiem.

-A oni wszyscy zginęli pod Ostagarem... -szepnęła Avelina.

-Nie wszyscy. -powiedziała natychmiast Flemeth- Ale ci ostatni znajdują się poza waszym zasięgiem.

-Avelino... posłuchaj mnie... -wymamrotał sir Wesley. Avelina uklękła z powrotem przy nim i wzięła jego twarz w dłonie.

-Nie... -jęknęła- Nie możesz mnie prosić o coś takiego! Nie zrobię tego!

-Proszę cię... -jego głos był coraz słabszy- Zaraza to powolna... śmierć... Nie mogę...

Naomi podeszła bliżej.

-To twój mąż, Avelino. Nie możemy decydować o jego losie.

Wojowniczka spojrzała na dziewczynę z twarzą pełną bólu, ale i zdecydowania. Lekko skinęła głową i sięgnęła po sztylet sir Wesleya. Drżącymi dłońmi zsunęła fragment zbroi z ciała męża i przyłożyła ostrze do jego piersi. Mężczyzna, ostatkiem siły woli, podniósł ręce i położył palce na jej nadgarstkach. Avelina zacisnęła powieki i wykonała jedno, mocne pchnięcie, przebijając serce templariusza.

-Tylko poprzez śmierć możliwy jest spokój. -powiedziała Flemeth, gdy sir Wesley wydał ostatnie tchnienie- Nie będzie łatwiej. A to dopiero początek waszych zmagań.


End file.
